


Another Avengers Fanfiction Archive (Two)

by A_Unique_Username



Series: Avenger Heroes x Reader Oneshots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 25,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Unique_Username/pseuds/A_Unique_Username
Summary: A series of oneshots featuring Marvel Heroes x Reader relationships. Open for requests.2-10: Freaky Friday Series - Body Swaps - Thor, Peter, Tony, Steve, Clint, Loki, Sam, Bruce, and Bucky11: Thor - Thor discovers what a period is12: Loki - Loki winds up babysitting with you13: Tony - Tony can’t sleep without you.14: Steve - Steve has trouble sleeping15: Bucky - Bucky discovers your tattoo16: Loki - Loki goes into heat17: Thor - Thor is insecure of his body post-endgame18: Bucky - Bucky goes into protective mode after seeing the reader cry19: Loki - The reader has a pregnant mood swing20: Steve - Steve walks in on Clint and the reader in their underwear.21: Bucky - The reader does something that makes Bucky rethink his stance on touching.





	1. Introduction

Hi, Marvel Fandom!

Here are my oneshots for the Marvel Fandom! This is a continuation to Another Avengers Fanfiction Archive, but it is not necessary to read them in order. 

I love input about my writing whether it's bad or good. If you notice something I could improve, go ahead and let me know because I'm always trying to be better.

Feel free to request stuff as well! I I do not do incest, pedophilia, graphic r*pe, or glorified self-harm. I also don't write about the actors. I love Marvel and all their casting choices, but I find it rude to make stuff up about a real person's life. 

I suck at warnings, but expect swearing and (maybe) smut. I WILL put warnings if I reference abuse (sexual or otherwise) or mental illness. I realize I said above that I wouldn't write about graphic r*pe or glorified self-harm, but I mean that I won't write about those things in a good way, if that make sense. If it's something a character is struggling with or getting over, green light. If it's posed to make something like r*pe sexy, red light. PLEASE let me know if I need to add anything else to the list of must warns. I want you guys to enjoy yourselves!

I have the same stories under the account @A_Unique_Username_ on Wattpad so if you prefer that platform, head on over!

Thanks!


	2. Freaky Friday (Thor x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and the Reader switch bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I've started this "Freaky Friday" series of these in honor of 100 reads on Wattpad! Some of them aren't my best, I didn't really have ideas for some characters, but I hope you enjoy.
> 
> **BTW, after rereading one of my works, I thought I should probably warn you guys that none of my pics are beta read. Hell, I don't even reread some of them. I just write whatever comes to my head and *post*. Feel free to point out errors. Hopefully they aren't too annoying.

“This isn’t wise brother. Mother warned you not to test these ancient spells. The pages are too worn for all the words to be visible.” Thor sternly looked at his brother. 

“I’m sure I can get the last few words. I’m much more intelligent than you’d think.”

You just sat in the chair with your book, ignoring the argument. This happened all the time. At least their relationship was salvaged and it was just playful banter. You knew Thor trusted his brother with all things magic, and Loki admired his brother too much to do anything extremely reckless and dangerous. 

“Watch, it’ll work perfectly.” Loki waved an arm and the room was encompassed in green smoke. The room slowly cleared to reveal nothing visibly different.

“What?” Loki looked back at the book. “I was sure that was it. Strange it didn’t do anything though.”

“Brother, you clearly don’t have a grasp on this spell. Let it go.” Loki looked to his right in shock. You turned to follow his gaze and saw...yourself?

You were snuggled in the chair, the same way you’d been sitting before the spell. You quickly looked down at yourself and recognized your boyfriend’s body. 

“Loki!” You and Thor yelled at the same time as you both care to the conclusion that you’d switched bodies. 

“It should wear off by midnight. Have fun!” Loki made a hasty escape. 

You wobbled a bit as you walked toward yourself, who was actually Thor. “Damn, your body is kind of heavy.” 

He laughed, “Tis the body of a warrior!” You giggled too. “At least it’s only for half a day.”

“I’m sorry about my brother. He makes too much mischief for his own good.”

“Don’t worry about it. Fortunately, I actually need to go work on a project for my food science class so I was just going to hide out in my room for the rest of the day anyway.”

Thor nodded. He hadn’t understood your studies at first, but even in Asgard they had educational programs so he understood the purpose of college. He rapidly absorbed the information and listened intently every time you spoke of your major. He made sure that you had undisturbed time every day to focus on your schoolwork.

“Let me know if you need anything!” You grinned and left to set up your laptop. The keys weren’t quite made for Thor’s giant fingers, but you could make it work.

He decided to go for a stroll in the fields. Ever since Loki and him had decided to split the throne, something that had never been done before in Asgard, he had much more free time. Loki could keep practicing his magic and he could continue visiting Earth and you. Usually, he’d be sparring right now, but he didn’t want to damage your beautiful body.

He was sniffing a rose and enjoying the sun’s warmth when he heard steps nearby. Three noblemen he whose faces he recognized approached him. “You’re still here? I thought you’d be leaving soon. A puny human shouldn’t be in Asgard.” The first one sneered down at him. 

“Much less in the castle. Why don’t you go back home? A weak human isn’t a good companion for a mighty warrior such as our King.” Another continued in a mocking voice while the third bumped against Thor, pushing him into the rose bush. They all walked away with smirks on their faces. 

Thor was covered in scrapes and was seething with anger. As soon as he was back in his body, he would ban those men from any correspondence regarding the crown. He would’ve fought, but again was pulled back by the thought of injuring your body. Those men looked so intimidating from your perspective. They easily loomed over you. Thor shivered at the thought of you dealing with them. 

He made his way to the medical wing to get some salve for the injuries. He was just reaching for the cabinet when the head nurse tsk’d at him. “Those supplies are for warriors. Not tiny creatures who’ve skinned their knees.” She spoke in a condescending voice and swatted his hand. “You should know that by now girl. You should just be gracious that the King is allowing you food and shelter. Don’t get greedy.” 

Thor was ushered out of the wing in a rush. He wandered around the halls, still upset at how you’d been treating. This was HIS castle. How dare they disrespect you? 

”Smiling is a much more attractive look on you. If you keep making faces like that, the King will realize you have no other uses and leave you.” 

“Get out of the kitchen. I’ve made it very clear that I don’t want you practicing your ‘food science’ hogwash projects here. Asgardian food should not be reduced for your stupid human studies.” 

“Wipe your feet and wash your hands throughly. No one appreciated an ungrateful guest who dirties the castle.” 

Everywhere he turned, there was someone degrading you. He felt a lump in his throat thinking about how you were treated in his absence. You’d never mentioned it before. He could see the excitement whenever you traveled back to Earth, but he thought it was to see your friends, not to escape from this abuse. 

His feet took him to his brother’s quarters. He entered, seeking comfort and shelter from everything outside. 

“Have you forgotten how to knock dear?” Loki asked teasingly engrossed in some book. 

Knock? Thor never knocked on his brother’s door. Wait, did Loki forget what had happened this morning? That wasn’t too outrageous, when Loki’s attention was elsewhere, he often forgot past events.

“Well...” Thor realized his voice sounded a little broken as he tried to find the words to describe his situation.

At your voice, Loki’s eyes shot up. “Oh, you aren’t looking very good. Did something happen? Do you want to talk about it?” He grabbed a jar from his shelf and held it out. “For your burns.” 

Thor paused for a moment, remembering he was in your body so of course Loki wouldn’t just slap the gel on like he would for his brother. Then, he reached out and thanked Loki.

“Don’t mention it. You should really tell Thor that you’re being bullied. I’ve tried suggesting to him that we fire the servants responsible, but he always waves it off as my paranoia because I can’t tell him the reason for it. He wouldn’t think any less of you for it.”

Thor’s eyes widened. All those times Loki adamantly tried to convince him to get rid of certain staff members were to protect you? He’d denied so many of those. Loki had a fickle temper and he sometimes got mad when someone looked at him funny so Thor assumed he had petty squabbles with all those people. That’s why Thor was in charge of the staff in the first place. 

“You can hide here for as long as you want, but I’ve got business to attend to. Feel free to ready any of the books on the bottom shelf. Those are the English ones.” 

He walked out the door.

THUD, the door slammed back open. “You’re actually Thor. Why didn’t you say anything?” 

He just laughed and shrugged. “It was funny that you forgot.” Loki just pointed a finger at the door and Thor willingly left. Although he liked teasing his brother, he couldn’t help but appreciate it that he looked out for you when he couldn’t. 

He made his way to your room. He was leaning against the doorframe, watching himself work on the computer, which was really strange, when you gave a triumphant cheer and closed your laptop. You stood up and spun around with a smile on your face. Even though it was Thor’s smile, he thought it was beautiful because it meant you were happy.

He sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him. You sat down and, realized your position, pulled him into your lap and hugged him. “You’re the little one for a few more hours.” 

Anyone else would’ve been socked in the jaw for that comment, but he just curled into you. “I didn’t know the castle workers treated you so unfairly. Why didn’t you tell me?” He felt you stiffen a bit around him.

“It’s not a large problem. It’s just a bit of teasing. You have more important things to worry about.”

“Nothing is more important to me than you. Please trust me with information like this.” 

You hummed an affirmative noise and then drifted off to sleep. Thor followed suit soon after. You woke up to Thor, in his own body, kissing your cheek. “I have some official business this morning, but I’ll be back before you know if. Love you.”

After that, none of the staff members bothered you ever again.


	3. Freaky Friday (Peter x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and the Reader switch bodies.

“Mr. Stark, what does this one do?” You heard your boyfriend ask Tony Stark in the lab. As a part of the team, you actually lived in the tower along with your boyfriend, in separate rooms though. He had been a member for longer, but he was younger. He was in the middle of college while you would have graduated last year, if you had gone.

He was always so excited by all of Tony and Bruce’s work in the lab so he spent a lot of time shadowing them. You didn’t mind, you enjoyed reading and getting some alone time, especially today since you were on your period and your cramps were bothering you. As such, you were just lounging on the couch watching some mindless reality TV show. 

Suddenly, you heard a crash from the lab. You ran in to see your boyfriend standing next to a puddle, “What happened?” you questioned him as you rushed him to a shower. “I’m not really sure, I put something on that shelf above me and the whole thing fell,” he told you, “Oh no, you have some on your shoes. It’s smoking! Take them off.” You rushed to take off your socks and shoes to wash your feet off. “I feel a little weird, would any of those chemicals hurt you if you inhaled them?” you worriedly asked. He took a second to think, “I’m not sure, but I think I feel it too.” 

Tony walked in to see both of you laying on the ground, passed out. Panicked, he called Bruce and took you both to the medical wing he had. While you were getting treatment, he found the lab situation and got a robot to clean it up. He felt extremely guilty when he say that the supports on the shelf had been old and rusted so it probably snapped right off.

He paced outside of your rooms until you finally woke up. You felt groggy and heard him say, “It’s the middle of the night Peter. You inhaled some chemicals, but it looks like you’ll be fine.” You felt relief, but why would he say Peter? “I’m not Peter,” you mumbled, “How is he? He inhaled more than I did. I was only there for a minute.” You shot up, looking for your boyfriend. Immediately, your head started throbbing and you laid back down. 

Tony looked down at you confused, “Who do you think you are? You’re Peter Parker. Can you tell me what year it is? Who’s the President? Who am I?” Once you answered every question, he looked at you with wide eyes. He left the room and dragged your body inside. He asked your body, “Who are you?”, and you responded, “I’m Peter Parker Mr. Stark, don’t you know who I am?” 

Tony looked between the two of you in shock, “I don’t know how, but I think you two switched bodies.” You looked at yourself in shock and you stared back. 

Peter, in your body, rapidly started apologizing, “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have put that on the shelf. This is all my fault.” You shook your head, “It was an accident, and this is weird, but neither of us are harmed so it’s all good. It’s an adventure.” 

Both Tony and Peter seemed relieved at your laid back approach to the situation. Tony had a meeting, but he promised to work on the issue alongside Bruce and Peter in a few hours as he walked out the door.

Bruce came in and checked both of your vitals. He took some blood, did some quick tests, and confirmed that there was still nothing off, well except for the whole freaky Friday situation. As he looked over your charts, Peter suddenly curled up and groaned, “I think something is wrong. I feel like I’m dying.” Both you and Bruce were by his side in seconds, “What hurts? When did it start? What kind of pain is it?” Bruce fired off tons of questions to asses the situation. You grabbed Peter’s hand and squeezed, you almost started crying at the thought of losing him. Why wasn’t this side effect affecting you? Then, you had an idea.

“Hey, Peter. Is the pain in your abdomen and hips? Do you feel a little nauseous and kind of like your stomach is clenching in on itself?” You addressed him. It took a while for you to describe what you were thinking about, but when you were done Peter told you, “Yes, that’s it exactly.” Bruce and him looked at you incredulously. “What is it?” Bruce inquired curiously.

“I was on my period,” you informed them, “those are the symptoms I usually experience.” “Oh, then I guess you’ll be fine Peter,” Bruce said a little uncomfortably before leaving the two of you alone.

You left to grab a heating pad and some pain killers. You also made some hot chocolate. When you got back, you could clearly see that Peter was in pain, but trying to hide it, “I feel so stupid. I can’t believe I thought I was going to die.” You laughed, “I probably would too if I didn’t know what was going on. I brought you some things to help you.” You arranged the heating pad and got him to take the pills and drink the tea.

“There is something else that’s pretty helpful,” you told him and he looked up hopefully. You climbed into his bed and cuddled with him. You heard him sigh with relief and pulled him even closer, “You’re always so warm and it makes me feel better.” He hummed in agreement. Even though you had woken up mere hours ago, you were tired again and soon, the both of you had drifted off to sleep.

You slowly blinked away and realized that Peter was still in your arms. You took a minute to look at yourself from his perspective. Man, you seemed so small curled against his chest. He must’ve felt you move a little because he opened his eyes and looked around. When he looked at you, he jumped a little bit, “Sorry, I was a little scared to see my own face looking at me so early.” You grinned and sarcastically quipped, “Yeah, your face is pretty unnerving.”

You didn’t expect him to start crying. “Oh, right he’s on my period,” you thought, “wait, that doesn’t make any sense. Whatever, when does anything in this tower ever make sense.” You rubbed his back, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it. You’re very handsome and I love waking up to your face.” He stopped crying and you kissed him. The kiss was abruptly cut short when the alarm on your phone went off.

“Take Out Your Tampon” flashed across the screen. Peter glanced down and read the message. His eyes grew wide as he remembered the situation he was in. “Can’t we just leave it in until Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner find the answer?” he spoke hopefully. You shook your head, “No, I’ll get toxic shock if we leave it in too long.” He tilted his head in confusion and you cursed school sex education in your head as you explained everything to him.

You went to the bathroom and grabbed a pad so he wouldn’t have to insert another tampon. After a little debate, you decided to just do it yourself. I mean, it was your body after all. Peter just closed his eyes, flinching a bit whenever you touched him, but it was over quickly. In the exact same moment you guys walked out of the bathroom, Bruce ran in, “I’ve got the solution!” 

“You couldn’t have come fifteen minutes earlier,” you and Peter said simultaneously eliciting a laughing fit from both of you. You both got shots from Bruce and in no time, you were back in your own bodies.


	4. Freaky Friday (Tony x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and the Reader switch bodies.

You leaned back in your chair, clapping as Tony strut his stuff in a new suit. He had just finished tinkering with this one, and he loved to show them off.

“Take cover,” you suddenly heard Tony yell, and you immediately complied. This wasn’t the first time a suit had malfunctioned with you around so you had a little safe spot in the corner of the lab to duck behind. After smashing into a couple things, Tony finally managed to stop it and get out. He rushed over to your to check if you were okay, and at the same time, you jumped up from your spot to show him that you were. But on the way, you slid on the floor, which was wet with chemicals, and broke another bottle. 

Immediately the floor started sizzling and your skin began to tingle. You both raced out of the room and into emergency showers where you stripped and stood for a while, not facing each other. You grabbed a clean rag and scrubbed yourself to remove any excess chemicals, but when you got you your chest, it felt way more muscular than you remembered. You freaked out as you realized you were also missing your breasts. “Tony,” you yelled out, your voice sounding much huskier, as you whipped around to see yourself standing in the other shower. “Yeah,” Tony replied as he loved over at you, eyes widening as he saw his own face staring back at him, “Did we switch bodies?” 

Once you figured out what had happened, you both got Bruce to try and figure out why it happened and a way to reverse it. The three of you worked on it all day long, but no dice. You dejectedly made your way to bed and got ready to sleep. Tony burst in, fondling your/his? breasts, “Why wasn’t I doing this before?” he excitedly yelled out. “Tony, cut that out,” you said giggling.

You leaned your face up to kiss him before realizing he was shorter than you now. During your passionate make out session, you lifted him up, surprised at how easy it was, and laid him on the bed. He looked up at you and raised one eyebrow. You mentally laughed, thinking about how even on your face, his expressions were so Tony. 

You hesitated, realizing that if you went further you would be having sex with yourself and you would be having sex as a man, which you had never done. But Tony began to pull at your clothes and you lost all rational thoughts.

You trailed kisses all the way down his body, making sure to hit all of your most sensitive spots, and then began to lick at his clit. He moaned, and while you were mildly entertained at listening to your own moans, you were too turned on to care. 

You inserted a finger and found all the right spots almost instantly, turning Tony into a withering pile beneath you. You loved this change and took a second to admire your handiwork. He whimpered, and you stopped the teasing. You slipped into him and loved the tight feeling of his walls around you. You groaned involuntarily as he moved his hips. Then you started thrusting and before long, you were both at your breaking points. Tony orgasmed first and the feeling sent you to your climax. “Holy shit,” he murmured still feeling the aftershocks. You grabbed a washcloth and cleaned up the mess before climbing back into bed with him.

“Please go pee so I don’t get a UTI,” you told him, “Thank god I’m on the pill because it would be so strange to say I got myself pregnant.”


	5. Freaky Friday (Steve x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and the Reader switch bodies.

“Bang,” you heard a clatter coming from the wall to at your left and ducked to avoid the debris flying at your head. You and Steve were just watching TV on the couch in Stark Tower together when there was an explosion in the lab next door. Steve has immediately shielded you, but thankfully the wall had taken the brunt of the force.

There was now a hole connecting both rooms and you could see Bruce waving through the other side. “Welp, looks like we made a tiny mistake,” he laughed while Tony cowered in the corner. “That’s weird,” you thought, “usually Tony would be pretty confident. He might be having a panic attack.” Once you realized that, you rushed to him and grabbed his shoulders. Your body felt heavy, but it was probably the effect of the explosion. “Hey, Tony, it’s alright, you’re okay, everyone else is okay, we’re all safe. It was just an accident,” you assured him in a soothing voice. It sounded weird, but your ears were probably affected by such a loud explosion.

Tony looked up at you, utterly confused, “I’m Bruce. Steve are your eyes okay?” “Steve?! I’m Y/N and you’re definitely Tony,” you exclaimed. You looked around and saw everyone looking at each other with wide eyes. You even saw yourself looking straight at you. 

All at once, the four of you rushed to different mirrors in the house. You saw Steve Rodgers, your boyfriend, staring back at you. You all reconvened in the living room and stood in silence. Suddenly, there was a mess of voices all speaking over each other at once. Tony, who was in Bruce’s body, was saying all the chemicals that could’ve reacted and how they might have caused it. Bruce, who was in Tony’s body, was pacing around the room nervously, mumbling something you couldn’t understand. Steve, who was in your body, was just standing in shock, while you, who were in Steve’s body, were yelling at Tony.

Once you all had calmed, Tony and Bruce headed to the lab to figure out how to reverse the effects. You walked toward the kitchen, “Want anything to eat? I’m starving.” Steve laughed, “that happens.” 

Making lunch was a disaster to say the least. You couldn’t figure out how to control your super strength and broke several dishes and some appliances. Steve didn’t know how to cook so when he tried, even in your body, he burnt everything horribly and delivered the fatal blow on a couple of the appliances he still didn’t know how to use. Finally, you just ordered in Chinese. You ate way more than usual, but Steve didn’t seem all that surprised by how fast he got full. He must’ve remembered what it was like to be a small, average human being. 

As you attempted to wash up the mess, going incredibly slowly to be as gentle as possible, you noticed Steve shifting uncomfortably in his seat. “Is something wrong?” you asked him. He looked up at you, “um, I, well actually you I guess...” You gave him a confused glance before he continued. “We have to pee,” he finally blurted out with a blush on his face. “Oh, okay then, it’s fine with me if that’s what you’re asking. I mean you have to do what you have to do,” you mumbled, wishing you hadn’t drank so much water earlier. Eventually, he got up and made his way to the bathroom. In seconds, he was back out. “Wow, that was fast,” you observed. “Actually, I don’t really know how to get this off,” he said a little strained at this point, “can you help me, please?” 

You had been wearing a romper, of course he wouldn’t know how they worked. You didn’t know if he had even ever seen one until today. You lead him to the bathroom and helped him unzip the top and pull it down. He glanced in the mirror and immediately blushed. You went out and grabbed a change of clothes that would make him more comfortable while he used the bathroom. “Steve, I brought you some clothes. Is it alright if I come in?” you called from the other side of the door. He allowed you, and you continued in, “I got some shorts and a T-shirt for you. I also brought another pair of underwear and a bra since I don’t know how you feel about the ones you’re currently wearing.” You had picked out a thong and a strapless bra this morning, but decided that Steve may prefer a bit more coverage and a bra he could actually get out of. So you helped him out of the bra and then let him change. You didn’t know why you still felt the need to look away when it was your own body, but you did. 

When that ordeal was done, Steve and you just sat in silence on your bed. “I’m really sorry,” he said, breaking the silence. “Don’t worry about it,” you responded, “I hope Tony and Bruce find a solution before I have to use the bathroom.” Steve laughed, “at least you could figure out all my clothes.” “How do I know you aren’t wearing some crazy underwear under this? Maybe you’ve got some old-timey laced up garment? What if you had a tattoo?” you countered. By this point, the both of you were in tears laughing. 

Which is how Tony came up and found you, “Bruce, did you, did you find something?” Steve asked, still giggling uncontrollably. “I’m actually Tony,” he boasted triumphantly, “we found a fix already. Now what is so funny?” After a couple of minutes, you both managed to catch your breath and calm your composure.

“Wait, can I try something first?” you blurted out. Steve looked at you, confused, “I mean, that’s fine with me, what is it?” In a matter of minutes, you were holding the Captain America Shield. You tried out a bunch of poses. “Avengers Assemble,” you demanded in your most serious voice, and then you did the pose he stood in during all those public service announcements, “Hello, this is Captain America speaking. I’m here today to tell you about one of the toughest enemies I’ve ever faced...tooth decay.” You burst out laughing again, “Okay, I think I’m done.” Bruce and Tony started clapping and you took a bow. Steve covered his face, but you could tell his ears were red.


	6. Freaky Friday (Clint x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki, Clint, and the Reader switch bodies.

Clint rubbed his hand in circles over your swollen stomach. You had been showing for a while. Despite the morning sickness and the strange craving that had just started popping up, seeing evidence of your baby made the pregnancy so worth it. 

Ever since you showed him that little pink plus sign, Clint had been overjoyed. He loved to feel your stomach and talk to the baby whenever he could. Although he tried not to boss you around, you could tell he really really really did not want you to continue to go on missions. You said you didn’t really mind staying at home, and you knew you really shouldn’t be fighting for the sake of the baby, but you were constantly bored. You had already completed all the paperwork Tony could ever hope to get done, and at this point, your questioning of all the avengers at any moment was bordering on harassment.

“Can we go for a walk?”, you excitedly looked at Clint. “Sure babe,” he smiled and got up to grab his shoes and a jacket. “Can I come?” Loki’s head popped out from the other room. He was the only other person who wasn’t allowed to go on missions, and although the other avengers had accepted that New York wasn’t his fault, he still had to be punished. Because of this, he was confined to the tower and couldn’t go outside without a chaperone. Also, you and him had grown surprisingly close with all the time you spent stuck in the tower together. 

“Okay!” you said excitedly, fine with the company. Clint seemed a little disappointed, but didn’t speak up as the three of you made your way out the front door. You were walking along a cute little trail next to a pond in the park, holding Clint’s hand while Loki talked of Asgard. He mentioned something about other dimensional organisms being in Midgard but mortals don’t notice them. “Really, like what?” you curiously inquired. He looked over in a corner and grabbed small pink thing. “Like this, I don’t know what it looks like to you, but it’s a tiny sprite,” he held up his hand, “Shit, I scared it.” Suddenly there was a pink mist around him and it swirled around you, separating you from Clint.

“Loki, what did you do?” Clint yelled furiously, “if you harm her at all, I swear I will kill you myself.” “Sprites play tricks when they get scared, but don’t worry, their magic isn’t strong so the effects can only last a day,” Loki responded, disinterested. When Clint failed several times to penetrate the mist, he nervously watched the two of you, but it looked like nothing was happening. 

The mist dissipated and Clint immediately sprinted to you and gave you a hug, “Are you alright? Did that fairy thing hurt you anywhere?” You sneered at him, “Get your hands off of me. I’m not your girlfriend.” Clint looked at you in shock, “What do you mean? Don’t you remember me?” He started to panic. Had they hurt your head with their stupid sorcery? 

You looked over at him, “I’m right here Clint, honey what are you doing?” He looked at you upset, “Loki, that isn’t funny”. “I’m Loki,” your body said.

You looked over to see your own body while Loki looked to see his body. “I guess we switched bodies,” Loki, in your body, assumed.

“What?!” You and Clint yelled at the same time. “But you’re okay, right?” He looked at you in anticipation. “I feel just fine. Thanks for worrying about me,” you leaned down to kiss his cheek and he completely froze as you did. “Can you please not do that in Loki’s body?” He said in a strained voice, “I really don’t like that.” You had forgotten for a moment, but nodded in acceptance.

You all made your way back to the tower in silence. Once you made it inside, Loki said, “I’m starving, where is that disgusting healthy food you’ve been eating?” You directed him to your self in the fridge and smiled at his thoughtfulness. “At least he cares about the baby,” you told Clint as you say down next to him on the couch, “we can survive this for 24 hours.” 

He sat there with his arms crossed grumbling about Loki’s irresponsibility. You leaned over and cuddled with him. “Babe, what did we say about this,” Clint’s curt voice came out. “Oh yeah, I’m still Loki,” you thought, but you were still a little sad about Clint’s rejection and it must have shown on your face because he scooted closer to you, “Sorry, I love you. I just can’t while you’re in Loki’s body”.

Then Loki walked through the living room behind you guys. “Where are you going?” you asked him. “I need to use the restroom,” he said nonchalantly. “Okay,” you replied automatically, “Hey, wait a second. You can’t use the bathroom in my body.” “What else do you propose I do?” He responded. You quickly looked to Clint, who looked back at you. You sighed and shrugged, “I guess you can.” Loki walked away and you turned bright red, “I hate this.” 

At this point, it was getting to be late so you got some pajamas and went to sleep in a guest bedroom. You were extremely tired from the whole switching bodies thing and you slept exceptionally well. The boys, on the other hand, did not.

In the morning, you saw Clint come down with bags around his eyes. He couldn’t stop thinking about what happened, and without you to calm him down, he only slept for a couple of hours. Loki looked frustrated as well, “How do you get any rest? Every position was uncomfortable and as soon as I settled, I would have to pee.” He groaned and put a hand on his back. You knew all to well the pressure he was feeling and walked up behind him to help. You massaged his shoulders and then moved down to his lower back. He hummed in appreciation and leaned back into your touch. This went on for a few minutes until you were sure he was feeling better. “I have a body pillow in my room, feel free to take a nap with it. It’ll feel so much better,” you said.

All of a sudden, you heard a slam on the table. Clint stood up, furious. “What’s wrong?” you asked, concerned, “are you jealous?” You had recognized the look in his eyes but was confused as to why. “I know it’s you, but it’s Loki and he’s touching you in ways that he shouldn’t,” Clint muttered, “It’s all his fault anyway but no one seems to care and now he’s seeing you naked and getting a massage...” 

“I’m sorry,” you told him, “ I didn’t mean to make you feel upset. You know I love you very much.” Clint nodded realizing his ridiculousness. He apologized for his outburst to you, but when he looked to Loki, who he did not plan on apologizing to. He saw that he was crying.

“I didn’t mean to do it. I just wanted to show you guys the sprite and now everything’s a mess,” he sobbed. In his head, he knew it was Loki, but as he watched your face crumple up and drip with tears, he felt his heart break a little so he apologized to Loki too. You went to rub his back, knowing it was a spike in hormones, but hesitated and looked at Clint first who made a motion that told you he wouldn’t mind.

After you comforted Loki again, you sat down next to Clint and leaned your head on his shoulder. This time, he didn’t mind. He knew it was you in there. Now that you were with him, he drifted off to sleep. Everything was so peaceful that you did as well. When you woke up, you were in your bed with a body pillow. You ran to the mirror and grinned and you saw your own body staring back at you.

You then clomped down the stairs to see Tony and Thor trying to muffle their laughter in the living room. Natasha pulled out a camera and took a picture of the couch. You wandered over and saw Clint and Loki, leaning against each other fast asleep. You giggled and gave Clint a kiss to wake him up.  
“Good morning lovebirds,” Tony loudly called out, waking Loki as well. As soon as they realized their position, the boys leapt apart in disgust. Clint was so happy to see you again that he hugged you and spun you around.

You were happy as well to be back, but you would need to ask Nat for that photo.


	7. Freaky Friday (Loki x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and the Reader switch bodies.

One minute, you had been laying on the couch reading your book. The next, you were standing over by Loki’s collection of spell books. “What is going on?” you asked, but your voice was different than normal. It seemed deeper.

“I believe we may have switched bodies, my dear,” you responded calmly. Wait, if that was your body what were you in? You ran to a mirror running your hands along your face, and saw Loki in your reflection. “Why?” you gasped out. “I may have skipped a line in this certain spell,” Loki, in your body, responded, “I need to figure out how to fix this.” 

You were in shock, and decided to go for a walk in a nearby park to clear your mind. As you made your way around a turn you knew well, a rag was thrust to your face and you were grabbed from behind. Before you passed out, you heard a far away voice, “Isn’t he powerful? That seemed too easy.” 

You woke up in the back seat of a car, confused and dazed. Why was someone after you? Yeah, you worked for SHIELD, but as an analyst who occasionally dabbled in weapons logistics. You weren’t exactly someone who had a large target on your back. Then you remembered that you were still Loki, someone who did have a large target. 

You shuddered. These people probably weren’t looking for a ransom or any information, they were probably looking to torture you to get revenge for friends and family members who perished in the attack on New York. You knew Loki kept a tracker in a ring he had gifted you, but he wouldn’t have any trackers on himself, would he? 

You were starting to panic. You could feel the tears leaking from your eyes. One of the men in the front of the car noticed, “Hey, he’s awake, we need to dose him again. Also he’s crying?” The other two men quickly looked back at you to confirm that the sorcerer who had tried to make all mortals kneel to him, who had been “burdened with glorious purpose”, was tearing up in their back seat. They were taken aback, but not enough to spare you from the rag being lifted to your face again.

When you came around, you were tied to a chair with some strange handcuffs around your wrists. Initially, the men stood around trying to figure out what to do, they probably hadn’t thought too much in advance, just saw someone they hated, grabbed him and left. Then, they began to tell you about the people Loki had killed. They told you about their sisters, mothers, wives, uncles, and nephews who had died during the attack. They went into detail about the brutal ways each one met their fate. By the end, you were sobbing, barely able to gasp for breath.

That’s when they had began to torture you. They took out a knife and cut along your arms. They started to do your legs when you heard an explosion and suddenly the avengers as well as Loki, well actually yourself, were in the building. In seconds, the three men were out cold and you were untied. Loki instinctively reached out to pick you up, but immediately realized that your body wasn’t capable of doing that. He looked to his brother for help. Thor quickly picked you up bridal style, it looked awkward as you were still Loki, but everyone had been briefed so they did their best to ignore it.

You were rushed to the hospital where you slept for nearly 24 hours. Loki stayed by your side the whole time, frantically searching spell books for something to switch you back so he could suffer the pain instead of you. He felt that the whole incident was his fault. If you hadn’t been in his body you wouldn’t have been targeted, you wouldn’t have been harmed, and you wouldn’t be screaming out while experiencing terrible nightmares that you couldn’t wake up from. 

When you awoke, you immediately started sobbing again thinking of all the stories the men told. You begged Loki and Tony to have some leniency which left them speechless. After whispering comforting words to you for an hour, Loki was finally able to calm you down. 

He told you about how Wanda was able to track his magic energy so they could find you. You explained how you had been captured in the park and brought to an unknown place, how they had tortured you, and finally, you grazed over some of the stories before breaking into sobs again. Loki finally understood the pleas for leniency and when you had fallen asleep again, he paced around the hospital.

Eventually, he bumped into his brother, who had brought you some of your favorite flowers, “How’s she doing?” He asked in an unusually quiet tone. Loki looked up at his brother, unlike in his body, he was not as good at masking emotions, and it was clear that he was moments from a breakdown. Thor sat with him while he relayed the details, “And now she’ll see me as the monster I really am. She can’t even sleep without being burdened with the things I’ve done. I’m truly the most awful being to ever live.” He started to cry. Thor put a comforting arm on his back, “She knows that you were being controlled by another, that it wasn’t your fault. It is only natural for a kind hearted person like her to grieve for the fallen, but I’m sure she does not blame you. Go back to her.”

After a good cry, Loki headed back to his beloved. He still had time to flip through the spell book and soon, he found the spell which would return you to normal. As soon as you woke up, he told you this and insisted that he perform it right away to relieve you from your pain. You were worried, “Loki, what if your body isn’t strong enough yet? Even though these injuries sucked, they aren’t fatal so maybe we should give it a few days. You being a god means you heal fast, right?” He shook his head at your concern for his wellbeing, “Please, let me do this now,” he begged.

Eventually, you gave in. You held hands with Loki as a green mist enveloped the both of you. Instantly you felt much better, much lighter, and much shorter. You looked down at Loki and shook him to make sure he was okay. When he smiled at you, you couldn’t help but kiss him in relief.

He looked at you in disbelief, “you don’t think I’m a monster after that?” You laughed and shook your head, “I could never think of you as a monster. Thank you for saving me.” 

Loki feel asleep relieved and resolved himself to do everything in his power to maybe become a man deserving of you.


	8. Freaky Friday (Sam x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and the Reader switch bodies.

Your eyes blinked to adjust to the light streaming into the room. “JARVIS, close blinds.” You mumbled before standing up with a groan. Every part of your body ached from the battle last night. Where do these crazy sorcerers keep crawling out of the woodwork from? It was difficult to maneuver in the darkness, but you figured Sam deserved the rest. 

Your body felt almost sluggish. It was heavier than normal. At least that giant gash on your arm from yesterday wasn’t hurting anymore.

You strolled into the common room and heated some water to make some oatmeal. Steve was already there, sitting with Bucky and shoveling eggs into his mouth. Natasha had her usual bowl of fruit on the counter. 

“Hey man, there are leftover eggs if you want them.” Steve gestured to the plate in front of him. 

‘Man?’ When did Steve start calling you that? You shook your head. You didn’t really like straight up eggs. They just had this...smell. 

“Your loss. Why are you even up this early? I thought you always slept in till noon if you didn’t have anywhere else to be.” 

“I don’t sleep in all the time. You’re just exaggerating.” Wow, your voice sounded deeper. Usually your morning voice wasn’t this bad. 

Bucky shrugged and clapped you on the back. “Sure you don’t. Getting up early. Eating oatmeal instead of eggs. Is your girlfriend worried about your health or something?” 

Why was he being this friendly toward you? Not to say that he wasn’t a friendly person, but you hadn’t spent too much time together. Also, ‘girlfriend?’ Maybe he was more tired than you. You opened your mouth to say something when there was a loud noise from the doorway.

“Damn it, why couldn’t I reach that?” A voice called out. Everyone looked over at the voice with varying degrees of amusement on their face. Natasha was about to make a crack about someone not getting enough sleep when you made eye contact with the person and screamed. 

That was you. You were screaming back at yourself who was also screaming. What the hell? Is this a dream? 

The other three had hopped to their feet and assumed fighting stances. They frantically searched the area for threats. Steve grabbed your shoulder “What’s wrong?” 

Okay, you could feel that. This wasn’t a dream. You heard your voice, from across the room, stammer out “That’s me.” Your body was pointing right at you. You pointed right back “And that’s me.” In seconds, you both rushed to the mirror. 

You had swapped bodies with your boyfriend. No question about it, you hated those fucking sorcerers. Who, why, and how does someone even make a weapon that can do this?

Now that everyone had settled down, and Clint and Tony had come to see the commotion, you, in Sam’s body, explained what happened.

“So you’re actually Sam?” Steve looked curiously at your body. Each individual was looking between the two of you. 

“We need to find Bruce” you stated to the gaping crowd. “I want to figure this out.”

“Brucie’s actually in his lab right now. I’m coming with you guys.” Tony walked up next to you with a look of pure curiosity in his eyes. 

You watched yourself come out of the scanning machine. “So?” 

“It looks like the only affected particles are currently moving through your digestive tracts. It’s going slower than food or drink would usually travel, but I think it will still be out in less than twelve hours. You should try to drink a lot of water to wash it out faster.” 

Tony slumped his shoulders. “Are you disappointed?” 

“I don’t know. I thought it would be more exciting. It’s just weird food poisoning.” He left in search of a coffee refill. 

Bruce sighed in resignation. He was used to Tony’s personality by now. He went back to whatever chemical equation he had been working on before. 

“Thank you Bruce!” You called out before grabbing your boyfriend’s arm and walking out. “So...” you trailed off.

“Got something you want to say?”

“Since I’m. Since we’re going to be like this for twelve hours, I have an idea of something interesting to keep us entertained.” 

“What is it? It can’t be too strenuous for me. You’ve got a pretty nasty arm injury. Did you get this checked out by medical?”

“I did. And the activity I was thinking of was more for me anyway.”

Sam made a sassy face that you couldn’t help but laugh at.

“That doesn’t work when it’s my own face, but I’ll tell you. I’m going to try out your wings.”

“Shouldn’t that be a question?” 

“May I pretty please use your wings? I promise not to fly to high up and I’ll follow all of your instructions.” 

“Nope.”

Sam sat down and poured in the field. He didn’t know how he’d been convinced to let you do this. He was certain without your puppy dog eyes, he would be able to withstand it. Apparently in any body, he was weak to your requests. It wasn’t all bad though. You seemed to be having a lot of fun. 

“Wow!” You shot past the side of the building. “This is such a rush. Maybe I can ask Tony to make me something like this for my normal body?”

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t do it.” Sam responded through the comm.

“Do a flip!” Nat yelled after him. The rest of the team cheered and you performed. Sam never messed around with his powers off the battlefield. They were enjoying your show. 

It was invigorating to see the ground move beneath you. To see the people grow smaller as you shot toward the sky. The air was so fresh up here. When you reached a high point, forty feet was the maximum Sam set, you started to slowly go back down. “I feel weird.” 

“What?! What’s wrong? Talk to me?” Sam worriedly questioned through your earpiece. “Ugh, I think I feel it too.” 

You felt your eyes roll back into your head and the next thing you know, you were on the couch. Your arm hurt a bit. Your butt hurt a lot. “Finally up? You took quite a spill.” Tony teased. “Fortunately, I am a genius so I was able to catch you in the Ironman suit and manage to avoid damaging Sam’s pack. You are definitely not getting one.” 

You looked down and saw your own body. “I think I shouldn’t be judged on that. Those were strange circumstances. I’m probably a great pilot. Where’s Sam?” 

Tony scoffed, but he pointed at your bedroom. You rushed in and sure enough, Sam was lying in bed. You sat by his side until he was waking up.

“How’re you feeling? We switched back.” 

“How am I feeling?! How’re YOU feeling? The last thing I saw was you falling from the sky and then I blacked out. I knew I shouldn’t have let you fly. Bruce’s numbers were only an estimate.” He hugged you tight. 

“I’m fine. Tony saved me. Sorry for scaring you.” He relaxed.

“If it helps, Tony says he’s never going to give me anything to fly.”

“It really does.”


	9. Freaky Friday (Bruce x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and the Reader switch bodies.

“I’m sorry. I really messed this up. I’m so so sorry. It was an accident.” Your boyfriend, who was now in your body, profusely apologized to you for spilling his chemicals. Apparently, he had been working on something to better work with ‘the other guy’, but hadn’t worked out all the kinks yet. Unfortunately, you just happened to be delivering lunch when Bruce knocked over a tray of chemicals.

Now each of you were in the other’s body. You reached toward yourself, super freaky but weirder things have happened in this tower, and patted Bruce’s back. “Hey, it’s alright. Neither of us is hurt. This is temporary. I don’t blame you at all.”

“What if it isn’t temporary?”

“You already know which chemicals were spilled on us and that’s like half the battle. Plus, you’re the smartest person I know. That’s not to put any pressure on you.”

He gave a relieved smile and gave you a look of gratitude. You always knew how to calm him down. 

“Do you think the Hulk will come out while I’m in your body?” You tried to put on a brave face so your boyfriend wouldn’t feel worse, but your voice came out small and shaky. 

He gave you a hug and detailed everything the Hulk felt like. 

“Well...that’s odd.” 

He looks at you in confusion.

“I mean. I don’t feel any of that. I can’t feel the Hulk. Did he go with you?” 

Bruce shook his head and grinned. “I must be getting close to an answer!” He was practically bouncing with excitement. Even in your body, Bruce was his adorkable self and you couldn’t help the tips of your mouth from turning up.

“Go ahead and keep researching it then. That’s so awesome! I needed to go out for groceries today anyway. See you later honey.” You waved and stepped through the door watching as your boyfriend bent back over his lab bench. 

After only a few hours, his stomach growled, alerting him that he was hungry. “I ate right before I came in.” He grumbled, but quickly realized that this was your body and he had no idea when or what you ate last. 

Bruce shuffled over to the communal kitchen. He had brought a lunch, but the pasta he brought had a cream sauce on it and you were vegan. He knew you would probably tell him to go for it if he asked, but he knew it would make your stomach hurt and go against your values so he opted for a protein bar from the pantry. He also found a banana and some chips while he was in the snack bin everyone shared so, while it wasn’t the greatest lunch, it was good enough. 

He sat down to start eating when one of the receptionists from a different department came and sat down next to him. He vaguely recognized the woman as someone who might be your friend. You seemed to be around her a lot, but you usually weren’t smiley or playful with her. Maybe she was a coworker? 

He gave a weak smile and pleaded that she wouldn’t want a full conversation with him. He wasn’t a great conversationalist to start with, and there was a large chance that he wouldn’t even know anything she referred to.

“I haven’t seen you in forever!” The girl squealed before sitting down directly next to Bruce. “What have you even been up to? I’ve been....and Chuck is....you know how it is....and then....”

She droned on and on. He tuned out almost immediately, just focusing on eating his food and occasionally nodding. He didn’t imagine that you were close with this girl, but he didn’t want to go about making enemies for you.

“Are you still dating,” she snapped her fingers and she searched for a name, “Bruce?” 

He perked up at his name and nodded again. It wasn’t surprising that she knew - he was pretty sure everyone knew about them. You weren’t exactly discrete about your relationship. Plus, both of you were in the limelight because of your involvement with the Avengers so you were pretty much public figures.

“Jeez. If I’ve told you once I’ve told you a thousand times, you could really do so much better. I mean you’re gorgeous, smart, and pretty much a freaking Avenger, but you’re attached to a man who could pretty much be abusive at any point. If you fight and he gets mad, he’ll just lose control and hurt you. If you don’t fight, then you’ll just end up holding everything in and you’ll resent him anyway. You should just break up. There is this cutie in accounting who I know would totally be into...” 

Bruce couldn’t think straight. On instinct, he was trying to calm himself and stop from releasing the monster. Then he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder. He looked up and was greeted with a kiss.

It was a little weird. He’d never kissed anyone with stubble before. That one time with Tony DID NOT count because it was an accident and barely a kiss. Despite his mental qualms, his body reacted immediately. He felt warm and calm. 

He jolted when he pulled back and looked into his own eyes, full of love. You giggled and then turned toward Susan, the girl who was heckling Bruce and glared at her. She quickly scrambled off, a bit afraid of what was going to happen. 

You sat down and looked into your own eyes. “Are you alright?” Bruce had closed his eyes and was taking deep breaths. 

“She’s a little bit right though. I mean-“

“-She isn’t right at all. You know I tell you every issue I have. I am fully capable to defend myself by hiding in a secure location from the Hulk if you get upset, and even the Hulk seems to have a soft spot for me. You aren’t him. You’re Bruce Banner, the incredible scientist who’s about to find the right chemical combination to control the Hulk.”

You kissed his cheek and held out a brown paper bag. “I brought lunch if you haven’t already eaten. It’s your favorite curry. I substituted the chicken for tofu...”

You babbled for a bit while your previous words sunk in. For someone who was best known as a rage monster, Bruce was anything but. He was usually an insecure, sensitive man so you’d had conversations like this to reassure him many times. 

Eventually, he began to eat and made lively conversation with you. Once you finished the meal, you looked at him with a glimmer in your eye. “Do you have anything to do right now?” 

He shook his head before studying your face. It almost seemed mischievous. You grinned and lead him to a car which you drove to Avengers Tower. You made your way to the living room with Bruce on your heels. Like you expected, everyone was gathered around, participating in various activities. You leaned over and whispered in his ear, “You can get mad at them for anything you want right now. Go ahead and let it out. One night only.” 

You then explained the whole switching bodies thing to everyone else before Bruce cut in. Apparently, he was amazing at roasting people as well as complaining about every thing they do that pisses him off but he’s too afraid to think about or he’ll get mad.


	10. Freaky Friday (Bruce x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and the Reader switch places.

“Wait, don’t-“

Bucky picked up the cup on the kitchen countertop and chugged it and then gave you a quick kiss.

“Whoops” he said sarcastically. “I didn’t realize that was your drink. It tasted weird anyway.” Bucky had a bit of a bad habit of stealing unattended drinks in the kitchen after training. Loki, who was staring at the the thief with an indignant look, was the latest victim of Bucky’s post-workout, dehydration induced kleptomania.

“You shouldn’t of drank that,” Loki smirked, “It wasn’t for you.”

“Well you shouldn’t of taken my workout pants last week and changed them all to short shorts,” Bucky replied, bringing out one of the many pranks Loki had played on him. Loki’s mere presence spurred a constant prank war in the tower, but they were all harmless. To be fair, that latest assault on Bucky’s wardrobe had been one of your favorite pranks, and Bucky definitely realized it after finding your eyes fixed on his thighs one too many times. 

“That was one of the potions I was currently working on.” 

“Is he going to be okay? Please tell me it isn’t poisonous.” 

“He’ll be fine, but since he touched you first after stealing my cup,” Loki shot a glare at your boyfriend, “you’ll both be feeling the affects any minute now. It was watered down so it’ll wear off before the day’s over.” 

“Wait, me too? I didn’t do anything.” You squeaked.

Loki just shrugged and gave a half-assed goodbye wave before disappearing. 

You looked at Bucky in a panic, but he reassured you with Loki’s promise that whatever it was would wear off. Everything suddenly felt too warm and your head spun. When you got your bearings, you happened to glance at the mirror and realized something different about your appearance.

You looked like Bucky. You turned toward where your boyfriend once stood, but you were standing there. Wait, that isn’t right. I can’t be looking down at myself. You thought.

“What the?” Bucky, who was in your body, yelled out. His eyes widened as he curiously studied you. “Did we switch bodies?” 

“I think so.” You sputtered. Then you let out a breath of relief, “This doesn’t seem like the worst side affect of a potion. It’s probably better than food poisoning.” 

Bucky giggled. He slapped a hand over his mouth in shock. “Did that sound come from me? I didn’t even mean to laugh like that.”

You felt an unexpected surge of warmth in your chest and you literally could not stop your mouth from forming a smile. “I think our bodies are still emotionally reacting like we haven’t switched minds.” 

Bucky rose an eyebrow, but he didn’t have a better explanation so he accepted that answer. You ate breakfast together, and it wasn’t too unusual. 

“You really do hate oatmeal...” Bucky commented after straining to swallow a spoonful. 

“And you’re freakin starving!” You added jokingly. 

You continued playing around until it was time for a team meeting with Director Fury. He still didn’t trust Bucky, and, although you’d informed the whole Avengers team of what happened, you didn’t want him to know the situation. The Avengers usually tried to keep SHIELD away from as much information that wasn’t directly related to missions as possible. Clint, Natasha, and Steve were pretty open, but they were the only ones who actually worked for SHIELD, and that was only when they were on SHIELD missions. The Avengers owned themselves courtesy of some funding from Tony. 

“And make sure to watch the briefing video once you’re back at the tower. I have other appointments, so I’ll be leaving, but there is sensitive footage that’s essential to the mission in there.”

Everyone rolled their eyes at Fury’s parting words. He ended almost every meeting like that, and usually the videos were just footage of a HYDRA base and it’s history. It helped with taking them down, but ‘essential’ was overkill. 

But of course, Steve insisted on watching it before the movie everyone had planned on watching together. There was a collective groan as he put the disc in, with a tiny smile of satisfaction at doing it himself, but he claimed it was less than fifteen minutes and everyone would forget if they didn’t do it know. It was true, but it didn’t stop everyone from making childish pouty faces at him. 

It was the usual - grainy security footage of a room full of HYDRA agents, information about their goals, and photos of the main targets. Then, there was a scene where an agent was mumbling to a newer agent. It probably wasn’t important to the mission, just filler for the text above, because you could barely make out the words with Bucky’s super senses so no one else but Steve would even be able to hear it. 

Suddenly, you felt something snap. You jolted up. You could feel your mind grow clouded. Everything was getting darker. You focused on Steve, and Steve alone. “Captain America” You snarled and lunged toward the man. 

Bucky immediately jumped after you, but quickly realized how weak you were compared to his enhanced body. Tony called the suit and between him, Steve, Clint, and Natasha, you were securely pinned to the floor and then locked in a secure room. 

When Bucky had first moved in, it was the panic room. They had two, one that was mainly for Bruce and one mainly for him. Occasionally, others had to use them due to mind control or other typical ‘safety hazards’ from the job. He’d used it often while Steve and Tony worked together to train the rest of the trigger words out of his system. It had been a long process of essentially ‘unbrainwashing’ him and even today, he could still feel something when he heard trigger words. He was just able to mentally overcome them. 

You hadn’t been trained to do that. His body was just reacting to the words because of all the physical torture HYDRA had used to infuse those demands to his being. You were banging against the walls of the room and scheming for a path to escape. You were raving mad and had a murderous look in your eyes.

It was clear you were after Steve. 

With you contained, the team could relax a bit. They tried speaking to you through the microphone Steve used to coax Bucky out of his trances, but none of you had the same connection that Bucky and Steve had and it wasn’t working.

Bucky tried. He talked to you gently, reminding you of your life at the tower and your time with him. He went into details about dates you went on and things you’d said. 

“...Bucky?” It was really soft, but you called his name. He recognized the look of clarity in your face. You seemed horrified. Then, you started sobbing. You fell to your knees. Bucky’s heart squeezed in his chest. He knew that by fighting HYDRA’s conditioning, you were reliving the torture he had experienced. He remembered the first time he relapsed and the awful process it took to come back. He desperately wanted to go in and comfort you. Your body immediately reacted to seeing your boyfriend’s crying face, and Bucky started crying as well. 

Then your head snapped back up. The blank look was back. You weren’t even close to being out of the woods yet. He talked through the microphone for hours. He knew that you could hear him, somewhere deep down. That you were fighting to break free. Eventually, with a gasp, your mind was flooded with a feeling of freedom. You were in control again, and you sunk to the floor in relief. As soon as you regained yourself, you felt an overwhelming warmth. 

When you looked down, you recognized your own body. You sat down and cradled your knees to your chest. Tears rapidly dropped down your cheeks. That was the most awful thing you’d ever experienced. You couldn’t even image Bucky having to fight that every day. That thought made you feel more terrible and the tears became sobs. 

You took a deep breath and realized there was urgent knocking at the door of the safe room. 

With a jolt, you realized that you hadn’t released Bucky. Quickly, you typed in the code to unlock the door. You tried to wipe the tears from your face, but hearing the door open and thinking about how you’d trapped your boyfriend in the room was too much to handle. You trembled and another round of tears broke loose. 

“Are you alright? Can I touch you?” Your boyfriend approached cautiously with his arms toward you. The hesitancy in his voice made you cry harder and he jumped back, but you nodded and gave him a hug. You cried into his shoulder until the full breakdown melted into hiccups and then a sense of calm. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered in your ear when you had finished. “I’m sorry for drinking the potion. I’m sorry for not being able to help. I’m sorry that you had to go through that.”

“It’s not you fault.” You responded, pulling back to show him your eyes, to show that you truly believed what you were saying. Your eyes crinkled a bit as you smiled and added, “The drink thievery is on you, but you didn’t know it was a potion. You couldn’t of known what would happen. Please don’t mess with Loki’s things again though.”

“I promise I won’t.” He murmured sincerely.

“That was awful. You suffered so much...it’s...” your voice trembled and hitched. 

“Don’t start crying again for me doll. That’s all in the past. Right now, I’ve got you. I’ve got a family. I’m happy.” He rubbed your back in a relaxing way and you leaned into the touch. 

“I’m happy too!” You muttered. “I’d be happier if I could take a nap though.” 

Bucky chuckled and picked you up to walk you to bed. “I think I’ll join you.”


	11. Blood? (Thor x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor thinks the reader is dying when she gets her period for the first time around him.

You sat on the couch anxiously awaiting Thor’s return from the mission. Ever since you started dating, things had been extremely busy and you hadn’t gotten as much alone time with your boyfriend as you’d wanted, but once he came home, you would have two whole days together and couldn’t wait to catch up. 

The oven beeped and you got up to take out dinner, Thor’s favorite meal, when you heard the door open and him call out for you.

You quickly ran to the front door and leapt into his waiting arms for a welcome home kiss. “I missed you so much” you murmured. He smiled at you, “me too”. He then sniffed at the air. “Ready for dinner?” You asked as you got back on your feet and lead him into the kitchen.

The both of you slowly ate as you caught up on all you had missed while apart. Even though you were truly enjoying the stories of his adventures, you couldn’t help yourself from running a leg slowly up his calf and across his thigh - he was gorgeous. He shivered and looked at you with a lusty expression on his face. Your hand slowly lifted from it’s place on the table as you grabbed the back of his neck and began to passionately kiss him.

Next thing you knew, the both of you had made your way to the bedroom as you continued your kiss on the bed. Thor gave you a look asking for permission and after you nodded, he quickly pulled off your dress and started to undo your bra clasp. You pulled off his shirt and ran your hands all over his chest and shoulders, slowly making your way down to the bulge in his pants. You wrapped your hand around him and skillfully moved your hand which made his breath hitch. His hands made their way to your already wet sensitive area and he slid a finger inside. You bucked your hips to meet his contact and whimpered as he slid a second then third finger to join the first. “Please” you whispered and he removed his fingers as he shifted to position himself directly above you holding himself with one arm. He lifted his hand to his mouth to lick his fingers, but before he did. He noticed something odd. Your mind was clouded, so it took you a second before your eyes widened with the realization of what had happed.

“Shit” you exclaimed, now completely clear head and throughly embarrassed. You had been so excited to see Thor that you had completely forgotten that your period was supposed to start soon and apparently, as usual, it had the worst timing. 

You rolled out from underneath him and ran to the bathroom. You had been dating for a while, but considering all the time you had spent apart, it didn’t really seem like that much. Hell, you couldn’t even remember if you had ever been on your period while being around him. You felt like crying as you pulled out supplies from below the sink. 

“Ugh, there is going to be blood on the sheets now, and he’s probably so disgusted. He’s going to remember this every time we try to have sex from now on and get turned off,” you thought, albeit slightly irrationally, “he’s going to be frustrated too now that I just left.” You just stood in front of the mirror trying to avoid the humiliation of confronting Thor who was waiting outside.

Thor, on the other hand, was utterly confused. He looked at his fingers and abruptly realized that they were covered in blood. He began to panic. Had he hurt you? You were only mortal, maybe he had been to rough in his rush to be close to you after the separation. He noticed some blood on the bedding and promptly came to the conclusion that you were bleeding out and it was entirely his fault.

He rushed to the bathroom and tried to open the door but it was locked. He called your name, but in your embarrassment, you didn’t answer right away. Visions of you laying on the floor bleeding out on the floor floated in his head and he desperately started to bang on the door. You got the message and opened the door looking down the entire time. 

He was near tears as he looked at your flushed face and pulled you into his arms in the bridal position. “I’m so sorry. Don’t worry, I’ll take you too a hospital. You’re going to be okay.” 

“Wait”, you quickly guided his head to face down at you to divert his attention from his chaotic state. “Why are we going to the hospital?” 

“Because I hurt you” he said, nearly whispering, “and you are losing far too much blood for a Midguardian body to withstand”. He checked on the last words and the tears began to come.

“Thor, I’m fine,” you stated, realizing that he probably had never been given an explanation about the human menstrual cycle. He skeptically looked at you and you motioned to be put down on the bed. He hesitated and then laid you onto the bed with the most care in the world before sitting down a few feet from you being careful not to move you or the bed too much. 

“It’s just my period,” you calmly explained, “every month a woman who isn’t pregnant, but is in the age range to reproduce...”

He sat attentively through your entire speech and began to visibly relax as he realized that you were safe. “Why did you run away so quickly? And why couldn’t you meet my gaze?” He questioned at the end. 

You sighed, already uncomfortable at giving this talk to your boyfriend, and began to talk about how many men would have been grossed out or upset if they had been in his position. He wrapped his arms around you, “you could never be disgusting”, he reassured you, “those men are weak minded fools”. 

With a smirk, Thor backed away and looked into your eyes, “if that’s all, and if you’re still willing, should we continue where we left off?” 

You smiled and leaned up to kiss him. He reaffirmed just how sexy you were for the rest of the night.


	12. Baby Time (Loki x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki comes home early to see that the reader took on a babysitting job.

“Aww, who’s got the cutest face in the world? You do!” You were cooing at the baby in your arms. You looked over at your sister, “don’t worry, we’ll be just fine. Make sure to have fun!”

You, your sister, and her husband had just finished loading all the baby stuff into your car. You had agreed to watch her son for a week while she and her husband went on a foreign vacation. Loki was gone on a month long mission anyway and they hadn’t needed your skills this time so you had nothing else to do. 

You hugged your sister and brother-in-law goodbye, promised to send daily updates, and strapped the baby into the car seat before driving back to your home. Once you had unpacked the stuff, you decided it was time for a meal so you heated up some of the baby food and fed the hungry baby. Then, it was time for a bath. Finally, you could relax on the couch where you both settled down to watch some TV, your sister had said only children’s shows but who would know anyway? 

Unbeknownst to you, your boyfriend Loki was currently walking up to your front door. He had some extra pep in his step as he imagined how your face would light up when he could surprise you with his early return. He opened the door and snuck into the living room, where he heard the TV playing. What he saw ended up surprising him?

Your head reached just barely above the back of the couch and it seemed like you were looking down at the cushions. You were talking nonsense in an excited high pitched tone. Your head bobbed down and there was what Loki could only describe as a farting noise and then some giggling. 

He had no idea what the hell was going on. He approached the couch and called out, “Darling?” You shot straight up and looked over at him in shock, “Loki, you’re home? I thought this mission was going to last a month?.” He responded, “it was supposed to, but we finished up early, the...” You had already jumped up and were giving him a kiss before he could finish his sentence. His confused frown melted into a grin and he almost forgot about the strange behavior until he heard a cry. 

“I haven’t forgotten about you silly,” you smiled down at your arms. His eyes followed and he finally saw the baby in your arms. “Loki, this is my nephew Lucas, I’m taking care of him this week while his parents are away. Isn’t that right Lucas? We’re going to have lots of fun together,” you started normally but gradually your voice became higher and more shrill. 

You were a little nervous because Loki never really seemed to take an interest in kids. In fact, he seemed to dislike them a little bit. As expected, he didn’t look exactly thrilled upon seeing a baby. “Well, okay, that sounds interesting,” Loki responded unenthusiastically. You weren’t upset because he hadn’t exactly signed up for this so it was fine with you if he didn’t want to help very much. 

That night you assembled the portable crib and laid Lucas down for bed. He only got up once in the middle of the night. His cries invoked a groan from Loki, but he didn’t say anything else. For the first two days, he basically watched from a distance as you cared for your nephew. You were really enjoying spending time with a baby and absolutely adored everything he cracked a smile or started laughing. 

On the third day, Loki was sitting at the kitchen table drinking his coffee and eating toast as usual. He looked over at you and the baby who were near the counter top. You were laughing and making silly faces as you tricked the baby into eating the disgusting slime that you referred to as “baby food”. Inevitably, the baby would spit out half the food which you would have to scoop up and place back in his mouth. To Loki, it seemed like an incredibly tedious process. But he noticed that you seemed to be enjoying it quite a bit. He was a little, only a tiny bit as he convinced himself, upset that he couldn’t spend all this time with you and that instead, all your attention went to Lucas. It was stupid to be jealous of a baby, but he couldn’t help it. 

Eventually, he decided that he needed to do something. He felt so lonely even though you were right there. You noticed his thinking face and thought that Loki may be a tad stressed about the baby so you decided to offer an activity where they wouldn’t have to interact, and he could clear his head. “Do you want to join Lucas and I on a walk through Central Park today, Loki?” He looked up and nodded in agreement, “Yes, a walk sounds good”. 

You had packed the stroller and all three of you set off on your walk through the park. You and Loki chatted away and truly enjoyed each other’s company. Lucas loved being outside and seeing all the sights in the park. You picked him up and sat on a park bench so he could play in your lap. You motioned for Loki to sit next to you. He was hesitant at first, but since he was having a good time, he quickly sat down and the two of you continued your conversation. 

Eventually, it was time to go home and you figured that it was time for Lucas to take a bath. “Is it bath time Lucas? I think so. Because you’re a dirty baby, yes you are,” you said, slightly tickling his stomach. You didn’t really have a good sink to wash him in so you decided to bring him in the bath with you. “Loki, do you want to join me in the bath?” You called out before starting to get everything ready. Ever since one of Tony’s inventions that you’d agree to house/test had blown up all your things, he’d made sure they were all replaced with the best high-tech versions of themselves which meant you owned a huge bathtub. 

You hadn’t heard a response so you gathered put everything on the side of the tub and started undressing both Lucas and yourself before climbing in the tub. A few moments later, you heard the doorknob twist and watched Loki, clad in a towel walk into the bathroom. Within minutes, he was in the tub with you, helping you handle Lucas.

He had assumed that only you were going to be in the bath and undressed in a flash, excited for some alone, intimate time with you. Thus, he couldn’t help it but feel disappointment seeing that he would have to share you, once again, with a baby, but as you made the baby laugh and played in the water, he started to feel a certain fondness for the child. 

The next morning he tried to read at the breakfast table, but was far too distracted by how you seemed to be glowing with Lucas bouncing on your hip. His mind started to wander to what you would look like with his child on your hip and he involuntarily began to smile. 

As soon as you caught up with your sister and said goodbye to Lucas, Loki scooped you up bridal style and laid you on the bed. As he crawled on top of you, he said “maybe we should make one of our own?” You looked up, eyes wide, and he began to get nervous, “or not, I mean you just looked so happy with your nephew but possibly you don’t want to have babies? Or not with a monster like me?” His voice faltered at that last thought and you leaned up to kiss him. “I would love to have kids with you Loki,” you assured him and began unbuttoning his shirt, “I’ll have to go off the pill, but until then, we should practice, right?” “That seems correct,” Loki passionately looked down at you beginning a long night of “practice”.


	13. And a Toothbrush (Tony x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Natt:
> 
> Tony realizes that the only way for him to get a good sleep is in Reader's arms ❤  
So he wants to move in together.

Tony winced as the metal flashed and sparked. His eyes burned. They kept drooping closed, but before he could slump over across his workbench, he always managed to force them back open. 

Every fiber of his body desperately begged for sleep. For the past few days, he’d been surviving on coffee, micro-naps, and the sheer will-power to focus all his attention on his new invention. He knew he should sleep.

He just couldn’t. If he closed his eyes, he would see it. He would be transported back to the dark, smelly cave. He’d feel the dank air rush through his throat, cold water dripping from his face. He’d hear the shouted orders, the threats, and the screams that he knew were his own, but sounded distant. 

Panic attacks and fits of PTSD weren’t unheard of for Tony. After the torture in Afghanistan, the near death experience with the nuclear missile, and his visions during the events of Ultron, he had plenty of trauma to mess with his mind. 

It was worse around this time of year though. The anniversary of the birth of Ironman was rapidly approaching. He would on edge until the date passed. 

Knock. Knock. 

Tony immediately jumped to his feet. “JARVIS?” 

“It appears as though you forgot your promise to sign the mission debriefing forms. Agent K has come to remind you.”

“Shit. Unlock the doors.” He rubbed the back of his neck which had cracked painfully at his sudden movement.

“Stark, I can’t believe you would-“ You stomped into the lab, furious at how long Tony had made you wait upstairs. He’d promised to show up at six. It was almost eight. “-Are you okay?” 

His appearance was like a shock to your system. You were new to the Avengers Team, Natasha has convinced Tony to poach you from SHIELD because of your exceptional skills. Since then, you’d spent some time with the team, but it was mainly during missions with the occasional post-mission team outing. All of those times, Tony had been well-dressed and put together. He was always quick with a sarcastic quip or intelligent response.

This man looked hollow. 

“Yep. All good!” He miserably failed at flashing you a disarming smile. You saw right through that charming facade that he used for media events. He reached out for the papers in your hand. 

“Shouldn’t you go upstairs and eat something? Or at least shower and get some sleep?”

“I’m an adult. I can handle myself.” He ripped the papers from your hand and searched around the room for a pen. “I’m working on something important.” 

You plucked a pen from behind his ear and handed it to him with a gentle smile. “I’m no genius, but I think the world can survive without a” you squinted to read the print on the prototype “Jellybean Juicer?”

He spun around and his face turned completely red. “That’s just a code name.”

“Alright, What does it do?”

He must’ve been extremely fatigued because he couldn’t even come up with a lie. His mouth opened and closed wordlessly until he mumbled “It turns jellybeans into a syrup.” 

“Would you want to watch a movie with me? I’ve always envied your media room, and it looks like you could use a break. I’ll even let you choose.” 

He nodded. He could do a movie. He’d just have to make sure to focus on the screen.

When he stopped in the bathroom, you filled a few little bowls with some of the snacks you could find in his kitchen. You set them up and found some fluffy blankets nearby. 

“Mmm” He groaned and grabbed his neck again when he sat down.

“Does it hurt?”

“Not really.”

You could tell he was lying so you scooted a bit closer to him. “Clint says I give really good massages, would you mind?”

“A free massage? How could I say no?”

You began rubbing into his neck. He was a bit tense at first, but eventually he was unconsciously leaning into your touch and making satisfied noises. His eyes were unfocused and his eyelids began to close. Your own tiredness was slowly overtaking your body as well...

Tony felt the warm body at his side move away. A whine escaped his throat. His blurry vision focused and he jerked away. “Sorry. How long was I-“

You waved your hand. “Don’t worry about it. I fell asleep too. It’s almost 8am and I’ve got a meeting to go to though, mind if I use your shower?”

“Not at all.” He pointed you in the right direction. 8am? He hadn’t slept that long in weeks. That was a full night. He woke up feeling refreshed and warm and safe. It felt amazing.

It was even better when you made a proper breakfast for the both of you and spent a bit of time chatting. 

“I’m going to have to do the walk of shame without having done anything to be shameful for.” You moaned, being purposefully dramatic.

“I can fix that.” He shot you a lopsided grin. 

“Hmm,” You teasingly gave him a once over. “Pretty good build, but I have to take off points for the red imprint from the seat on your face and the grease in your hair. Try again later.” 

He laughed as you left the building. He felt invigorated. 

Later that day, the Avengers alarm was tripped and the team was assembled to fight the group of magic weirdos who were trying to take on Santiago. 

“I hate magic.” He groaned as he poked at the gash in his leg. Steve was wrapping it up as he used his strength to stop Tony from moving. He looked at you with desperation.

“Why?” You turned toward Tony to distract him. 

As Tony launched into a rant about all the things he hated about magic, you moved a bit closer to get your own medical attention. Before you knew it, you had fallen asleep on Tony’s shoulder. 

He didn’t want to move too much and wake you so he resigned himself to slowly lean back onto the bed. As soon as you were horizontal, you snuggled up to him and wrapped your arms around him.

He woke up to the sound of the jet landing seven hours later. 

This patterned repeated for several more days. The next few were just coincidences. He offered you a place to stay when your apartment complex had been evacuated for a gas leak and you’d both ended up asleep on the couch in his lab. You told him interesting stories while you relaxed on the couch until you were both asleep the next time. You had tried to apologize if he was uncomfortable with the touching, you were naturally a cuddler, but he admitted he liked spending time with you and even asked you on a date. 

It was all set, an evening at a fancy French restaurant. That is, until you got an alarm. You were needed for a mission with Natasha in Croatia for a few days.

“Rain-check?” You sheepishly asked Tony as you explained the situation.

“Yep! Let me know when you get back.” He was disappointed, but he was honestly still too excited about the upcoming date to feel too bad.

The realization came crashing in that night. He was starting to feel sleepy earlier. The past days with you had altered his circadian rhythm. His body was actually getting used to a normal sleep schedule. For once, Tony actually listened to his body and headed off to bed. After all, he hadn’t had any nightmares in nearly a week *knock on wood*.

That turned out to be a bad decision forty minutes later when Tony woke up drenched in sweat. His chest felt like it was collapsing. I’m dying. I’m dying. I’m dying. 

I’m not dying.

He calmed down and the grip on the sheets relaxed. Why now? 

Then it struck him - I can only sleep peacefully while you’re around. 

In a second, he was on his tablet. “I need a second toothbrush, more towels...” He was mumbling to himself as he surfed the web for expensive house items. “Is purple a good color for an extra pair of house slippers? Should I get flowers?” 

The next day, all the items from his online shopping spree arrived. He ripped open the boxes and arranged everything on the kitchen table and counter tops. “What if this isn’t right?” He wondered aloud.

Then the sound of the jet landed tumbled through the tower. You and Natasha stumbled in. She took one look at all the stuff and promptly left, too tired to get involved in whatever new shenanigans Tony had gotten himself into. 

“Um, Tony?” 

The genius seemed a bit crazy. His hair was messed up and he was staring intently at the stacks of domestic goods covering the countertops. He looked like he hadn’t been sleeping.

“Move in with me?” He spun around with a toothbrush in his hand. “I got you a...” He wildly gestured at the item in his hand when words failed him. 

“A toothbrush?” Your voice was filled with disbelief. How’d we get from going on one date to moving in together? 

Tony took one look at your face and his expression immediately fell. He glanced around him, studying all the stuff as if it was the first time he’d seen it. “I mean, that’s insane. We haven’t even gone on a date yet. I can’t-“ 

When his attention was back on you, you noticed the utter helplessness and sadness on his face.

“Tony? What is all this?”

“It’s for you.”

“For me?”

“So you could live at the tower. Sorry, it’s stupid. If you don’t want to go on a date anymore, I get it.” His face grew impossibly more upset. 

“Hey.” You reaches out and cupped his face in your hand. “I still want to go on a date with you. I’m just a bit confused.”

“I can’t sleep without you.” He blurted the words out quickly before immediately clasping a hand over his mouth. 

“You haven’t slept?”

He nodded. “I can’t. I get nightmares and I need you to sleep.”

You tilted your head to think for a second.

“Wait! I didn’t mean that I only liked you because I could sleep around you. I can sleep around you because I like you. I feel so safe and loved and warm and it makes me feel so...” His cheeks were pink. 

You hugged him. After a moment he tentatively wrapped his arms around you as well and relaxed in your touch.

“Sorry, it’s pathetic.”

“Stop apologizing. It isn’t pathetic. Even the bravest people suffer from PTSD.”

You held him for a few minutes before whispering in his ear. “I’ll stay here as much as you want.” 

His face lit up at your words. He leaned forward and kissed you. 

You broke it off, breathless. “I’m keeping my apartment though.” 

“That’s fair. I’ve got a dresser for you to keep some stuff though.” He beamed at you “And a toothbrush.” He pulled his hand back from around your back and proudly showed off the toothbrush still in his hand.

You laughed “And a toothbrush!”


	14. Sidewalk Chalk (Steve x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Very slight mentions of Suicide, Mental Illness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reader shows Steve a creative outlet to help with insomnia.

Steve sighed as he cupped the mug of tea with his hands and tried to relax on the couch. Even though he was back at the Avengers Tower where everyone could safely get along, the months of being on the run weren’t out of his brain yet. He would wake up every few hours feeling anxious or defensive, and he had to check the building for intruders before heading back to bed. If he couldn’t sleep, he would watch mindless TV or exercise. Sometimes, there was company. Most of the superheroes struggled with their own sleep issues. Stark was an insomniac, but he usually spent all his restless hours in the lab. Bucky liked to spend time alone reflecting on his memories when flashbacks from his time at HYDRA work him up. The kid was too proud to admit his night terrors to anyone but Stark. Steve was really upset at the possibility that he might appear in those terrors. He knew something kept you up at night, but you never really talked about your past actions, and he didn’t see you do anything to fix it. 

After Peter turned down his spot as an Avenger, Tony found you in East Village when Dr. Strange told him there was a strong magical presence in the area. When you opened the door and saw Iron Man, you were frozen and speechless. Your apartment was trashed and you were trembling at the sight of a stranger. Your inability to control your ability to cast illusions had cost you your job and your friends. He promised to provide a safe space to train and to learn to control your powers. Soon after, Peter’s aunt died and he moved into the tower. He still patrolled for neighborhood crimes in Queens though. 

The power to cast illusions was extremely helpful in a fight. You could exploit a person’s biggest weakness or fear by trapping them in their own personal mental hell. You could project multiple versions of yourself to scare away enemies. Before you could control it, if you got into a bad mood, you would unintentionally draw your friends or family into these awful mental states. You would watch as their faces crumpled in fear and pain as they tried to fight the inevitable torture. Sometimes, your powers would amplify your own bad thoughts, putting you in a worse mood and creating a cycle of pain. The day your parents died in a car crash was the day before Stark found you. Your strong dark influence had driven several people to suicide. You were ready to end it all. His offer gave you a glimmer of hope. 

Now, you were better than ever at restricting your destruction. You were even learning how to project good moods to heal mental states. Bruce let you practice on him when he was the Hulk and you had successfully brought him back three whole times. You weren’t as good at protecting yourself from the invasive thoughts though. Often, you weren’t able to stay asleep without waking up in fear. So you started a nighttime project to cope. 

You silently made your way down the stairs with your backpack in hand. You were just about to cross the living room to get to the main elevator when Steve jumped up and spun around toward you. He assumed a defensive position. You immediately froze and put your hands up, “It’s just me.” He sighed.”Sorry, I’m just a little on edge right now.”

“Can’t sleep either?” You whispered. 

Tony practically saved your life so you were completely loyal to him. Because of that, You had been wary of the captain and his friend when they came to the tower. You soon came to realize that their fight wasn’t as black and white as you thought. You grew to enjoy the company of Steve and Bucky, but you hadn’t spent very much one on one time with either men. 

He nodded. “Want some tea?” 

“Thanks. I was actually going out so I’ll have to pass.”

“What are you doing so late at night?” He looked concerned. He must’ve noticed the weird look in your eyes because he quickly continued, “I didn’t mean that. I mean, I didn’t mean to act like a mom. You don’t have to inform me when you go somewhere.” 

Even in the dark, you could see the red tips of his ears and the nervous wringing of his hands. “I’m not offended. You’re a good artist right? Do you want to come with me?” 

“Sure,” he responded, looking confused. 

You made your way to the elevator and out of the tower in silence. Once you got outside, you asked him about his art. He enthusiastically talked about how he used to draw with any supplied he could find. He discussed how he loved drawing people, especially his mother. He asked you if you also liked drawing. You grinned and told him all about the cartoon style drawings you enjoyed. You also promised to show him the realistic pencil sketches of animals that you drew in your free time. As you walked, your conversation with Steve got more and more lively. He was easy to talk to, and he wasn’t pushing topics like fighting or powers like a lot of people did. 

Finally, you saw the large blank concrete walls and cracked lot of your destination. You beamed, “Here we are.” You gestured to empty area. 

“Here?” He suspiciously studied the location you were walking over to. Clearly, there used to be a building there, maybe a tenement. There were remains of a flat foundation on the floor and a tall concrete wall wrapped around the perimeter. “Where exactly is here?”

You pulled a multitude of temporary sidewalk art products out of your bag. You had spray cans and chalk boxes for days. You encouragingly offered him a box, “Here is where I go when I can’t sleep. Drawing helps me work out the issues.”

He raised an eyebrow, “Graffiti is illegal.” 

“Well, I used to just work on small squares in the sidewalk. I made sure that the products I used would easily come up when it rained and that all of my art was appropriate so it wouldn’t be an issue for anyone. Then, Tony found out and showed me this lot. He said that his business friends informed him that it was abandoned, and that he would keep tabs if anyone bought it. Last month, Pepper accidentally let it slip that he had acquired it. She was confused why he bought an empty lot and just left it destroyed. I tried to tell him to sell it or fix it up or whatever, but he insisted it was a work in progress and it would take some time for him to figure out the details before he could start the construction stuff. I know he’s lying, but…” You thought of the gesture as you rubbed your hand along your arm with an affectionate expression. “Sorry, that was rambling. Long story short. It’s not graffiti since I have the owner’s permission. I don’t think he would mind you joining me.”

“Why do you still use chalk then?”

“I like the impermanence of it. Every time it rains, I get the chance to redo my creations completely. I get to repaint my canvas with new colors and pictures.”

He nodded and picked up a piece of the grey chalk. He felt a little bit guilty about the reminder of how nice Tony was. When he first met the billionaire, he was put off by his arrogant facade and refusal to stop annoying the other recruits. As he spent more time with him, he realized that Tony was actually a very caring man. He worked to protect everyone from SHIElD and to build them the best technology for battle. He used his power to get the paparazzi to stay away. Even after the fight, He used his influence to give Bucky his freedom. 

“I think I’m going to draw the team.” You mumbled. 

He hummed in agreement, “I get Bucky and the Hulk.”

“I want Spiderman and Black Panther.”

You worked for hours. You’d only ever been able to fill half the wall before you got sleepy or finished your project, but having Steve by your side and an interesting subject kept you going. By the time the sun rose, the walls were completely covered. Ironman was poised in the center like he was about to fire his repulsor outward. To his left was the Hulk who was standing back to back with Dr. Banner in a lab coat. Spiderman swung by his web above them. To his right, the Black Panther stood in a menacing stance with Bucky by his side. Falcon was flying overhead. Thor was swinging his hammer with lightening flowing from the head around the corner. Antman and the Wasp were on his shoulder. Across from them, Captain Marvel and Dr. Strange were encased in golden swirls. War Machine was in the middle of the Guardians of the Galaxy. They purposely left out Clint, Natasha, and Fury because they valued their privacy and identities, but in the space between the heroes, there were arrows and black widows. 

You and Steve took a step back to admire your work. His face lit up in realization. “I’ve seen your other works before. Pete showed me an online account that posted pictures of these exact walls with different pictures on it.” You laughed, “I’ve seen those too. They keep trying to guess who’s behind it.” 

“I think they’ll like this one too.” 

You both went home and got a few hours of rest before it was time to start the day. “Guys, look! I made it into an Avengers mural. Look! That’s me!” Peter excitedly showed off the picture of your work on his phone to anyone who would look. “You’re in the big leagues now kid,” Tony’s eyes twinkled at Peter’s enthusiasm. He winked at you. 

Steve leaned over and whispered in your ear, “I’d love to draw with you again some time.”

“It’s a date!"


	15. Tattoo (Bucky x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader reveals a tattoo to Bucky.

The living room was filled with laughter as Tony, once again, attempted to lift Thor’s hammer from its resting spot on the floor. He was entirely too drunk to remember all the other times he had tried and failed to do this exact same thing. Even with the iron man outfit, it wouldn’t budge. Tony shuffled his feet and wobbled a bit as he walked back to the bar, grumbling about smoke and mirror magic tricks. Thor laughed as well and swiped the hammer to show off his swing. Everyone else had kept their wits about them and were at least a little sober. The two super soldiers were, of course, stone cold sober, but they seemed to be enjoying themselves. 

You grinned at the sight. When Bucky had come to the tower, things had been a bit rough. Tony didn’t trust him at all, but it had been the only way to persuade the others to move back in. Steve was constantly worried about him feeling unsafe or triggered and may have smothered Bucky too much. Bucky was terrified of hurting someone and nearly everyone’s reaction had reinforced those feelings. Eventually, everything had calmed down. The whole team trusted Bucky to have their backs in missions and to share a living space afterwards. They bonded with him over silly interests, and his memories of Steve. Steve relaxed, and stopped putting subtle pressure on Bucky to be exactly the same as he remembered, even though most of his memories had been restored. Even Tony greeted him politely and ate with him once and a while. 

You were discovered by Tony after the fighting was mostly finished. Your powers to manipulate mental states was apparently valuable. It took a while for him to convince you to actually join because you didn’t like using your powers for negative things. After attempting to upset a bully in middle school but causing a full blown anxiety attack, you had seen the terrible potential of your manipulation and refused to force negative thoughts on anyone else. You had gotten a job as a therapist and used your abilities to help people with their mental illnesses without being too extreme that you caused harm or got noticed. That didn’t stop Tony though. 

He practically dragged you to the tower and tried to persuade you to join. Bruce took your side and lectured Tony about pushing people into doing things that are uncomfortable. Eventually, you were convinced to help the Avengers heal from their traumas, and were promised practice controlling your powers with Loki. Bruce almost immediately let you calm him down when he got angry or after he Hulked out. Tony, hesitantly, allowed you into his mind and, although he acted like nothing bothered him, you could see the relief and relaxation that your sessions brought. Instead of having panic attacks and nightmares, he could actually sleep peacefully and be alert during the day. 

When Bucky came into the picture, he was skittish about being around anyone who wasn’t Steve or Sam. He warmed up to the kid, Peter, quickly because his superhuman strength meant he would be able to hold his own if Bucky did go full Winter Solider. Your calm demeanor and lack of judgment grew on him and when he gave you permission to work with him, you enthusiastically obliged. Within months, the brainwashing and PTSD had been diminished to a very low level. 

And then he asked you on a date. You desperately wanted to say yes. He was such a gentleman and a good conversationalist. He was also very attractive. Initially, you disagreed. Despite the fact that you weren’t even attempting to act as a therapist who listened to personal stories and therefore, you hadn’t seen anything too private, you felt wrong dating a patient. Finally, Bucky convinced you, by insisting he wasn’t being taken advantage.

Now, you had been dating for a couple weeks, taking it slow. “Would you mind if I slept in your bed tonight?” he whispered in your ear. You looked over at him, a little surprised because he was usually a little old-fashion, and saw that his fingers were twitching and his eyes were rapidly scanning the room. He was nervous, and not the jittery dating kind, more like panicked. Earlier on, you had learned that touch grounded him when his head started to spiral. “He probably just wants some cuddles and someone to wake him up from nightmares,” you thought, happy that he was so comfortable with you. You leaned on his shoulder and nodded reassuringly, “Bucky, would you mind helping me hang a picture in my room? I want it higher than I can reach.” You asked quietly, but loud enough for others to hear, hoping to diminish some of the teasing Bucky might’ve gotten otherwise. 

“Anything for you doll,” he smiled, relieved for the out, and helped you stand from the couch. You walked upstairs together, holding hands. He took a shower and changed into his PJ’s in the bathroom. When he came out, you were midway through changing. You were in your sleep shorts and had just removed your shirt to reveal a black bra. He pointedly looked away and blushed, but you could see his eyes drifting back toward you. “Cute,” you thought before realizing what he was staring at, “Shoot, my tattoo.” 

A jellyfish covered in intricate patterns sat on your sternum and stretched down and under your breasts. The tentacles and most of the head were visible in your underwear. You hadn’t exactly mentioned it to Bucky before, especially considering his shocked reaction to the small ankle tattoo he’d seen on Tony’s secretary. Tattoos hadn’t been common when he was around, and he wasn’t quite used to the idea of permanent body modification. You anxiously tried to gage his reaction, but his turned head made it difficult. 

“I don’t mind if you want to see,” you suggested. He waited a few moments and then faced you, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to watch you change. I...” He tapered off when you gave him an encouraging look, “I don’t mind, and I know you haven’t really seen many tattoos so go ahead.” You tried to hide your nerves, and flashed a smile. “I think it’s beautiful,” he murmured and automatically lifted his left arm. He silently asked you and you moved closer to him, giving your consent. He moved his arm again but, realizing it was his metal arm, he jerked his arm back. “Sorry,” he sputter and lifted his other arm. You put your hands on his metal wrist and, giving him time to pull back, you placed his hand on the end of the longest tentacle, “I love your touch. It’s always appreciated.” His hand twitched, but after a second, he was alright.

His eyes showed strong emotion as he traced his finger along the tattoo that wasn’t too close to your chest, “It really is beautiful. Why this one?” Your face must’ve betrayed some sadness because he backtracked, “I mean, only if you want to tell me. You don’t have to do it.” “My father’s passion was the ocean. He loved all the marine creatures and the bright colors of the plants. His favorite were the jellyfish. He could watch their fluid movements for hours. When I was old enough, he took me snorkeling and diving whenever he could,” you held back a sniffle, “after he died, I would take the boat out and just submerge myself in the water. It was so calm and quiet. You could just relax there and get lost in an underwater world.” 

You both fell into thoughtful silence. He wrapped you up in a hug and you both went to bed grateful for the other. 

Months later, on your birthday, you opened the door to your room to reveal a large painting of a serene underwater world. There were brilliant corals, starfish, and a pod of jellyfish. You went breathless at the sight. “Do you like it?” your boyfriend inquired, “I asked Stevie to paint it for you.” You grinned, “I love it.”


	16. Heat (Loki x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki goes into heat.

Usually, you would wake up to an empty bed, if your boyfriend, Loki, had gotten up early to read, or cuddled against his chest. Today, you woke up with him above you, grinding pretty hard against your leg. You took a second to figure out what was going on before you realized, he still seemed to be asleep. What was going on? 

You tapped his shoulder, “good morning”. He opened his eyes and looked around in confusion. Before he could comprehend the situation, he twitched and moaned. Did he just...? All at once, he realized the situation and he ran to the bathroom, grabbing a new pair of pants on the way. He walked back to the room, but stood very close to the doorway instead of coming back to you.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to do that,” he said, embarrassed. You responded, “that’s fine, but are you feeling okay? You’ve never done this before, and that was...well, fast”. His face became a deeper red but you could swear the rest of him flashed blue for a millisecond. You got out of bed and moved toward him. He quickly backed up. You noticed a prominent bulge in his pants. “Was he hard, again?” You thought “Why is he avoiding me?”. 

“Loki, tell me what’s wrong,” you demanded. He ducked out of the room calling out, “nothing, just forgot something important with Thor.” You just watched him leave in confusion. Whatever it was, he wanted to be left alone so you continued your day.

Loki, on the other hand, ran to his brother’s room in Stark Tower panicked. “Thor,” he called out as he banged on the door, “Thor open up”. As much as he didn’t like to ask for help from his brother, every few years he fell into a situation where Thor’s assistance was needed. “Brother, what do you require at this hour,” Thor opened the door in only pajama bottoms, still looking sleepy. “I need the restraints,” Loki whispered, sounded rushed. Thor finally woke up as he realized what his brother was asking for, “Oh, you’re in ...,” he trailed off. In Asgard, they called the period of inexplicable needing to breed that Jotun’s experienced “heat,” but that was only because they were comparing the frost giants to animals. Thor refused to think of his brother in that condescending way. 

Loki frowned as Thor fumbled around, looking for the handcuffs which could keep Loki from harming himself or others as he lost himself to his primal needs. His skin was starting to turn blue, and his entire body, especially between his legs, was feeling hot and sensitive. Soon, he was chained up in a spare room in the tower in full frost giant form moaning and touching himself. Thor hates seeing his brother like this and Loki had asked him to leave because he was embarrassed of his true self so he was soon alone and perpetually unsatisfied.

As the day neared an end, you still hadn’t seen Loki and we’re starting to get worried. Why was he in such a rush to see Thor? Was he okay? Was your relationship okay? You soon found yourself at Thor’s door, full of curiosity and anxiety. You knocked and the door quickly opened, “Ah, Lady, what may I assist you with?” Thor inquired as you let yourself into his room and took a quick survey of the area. “Where is Loki? What is he doing?” You asked. “Um...I don’t know?” Thor answered. You frowned at his hesitant pauses. Unlike his brother, he was no liar. “Thor,” you said sternly. It didn’t take long before he broke down and took you to a room. “Don’t tell him I showed you, and be careful,” he said.

You cautiously opened the door and saw a large person with blue skin covered in intricate patterns. He looked up to reveal red eyes full of frustration and desperation. These quickly became concerned for a moment as he recognized you. “Is that you, Loki?” You gently called out. You knew he was a frost giant, but he had never agreed to show you what that looked like so you could only assume this was him.

“Go away,” Loki almost yelled, “it’s not safe.” On the way, Thor has quickly explained his brother’s condition so you knew what Loki was going through. “You’re all tied up dear, I’m perfectly safe. You don’t need to worry about me,” you reassured him as you slowly crept forward.

“I didn’t want you to see me like this. It’s pathetic,” he said in a strained voice. “You’re beautiful. I love in any form Loki,” you responded, full of emotion, “let me help you.” “No,” he responded firmly. “Are you sure? Because I really want to help you, and I will leave you like this to ensure neither of us gets hurt,” you tried to convince him, “but if you really want me to leave, I will.” “Don’t leave!” Loki burst out instantly, “please come here,” he murmured in a much softer tone.

That was all you needed. You moved right next to him and kissed him passionately. He eagerly reciprocated. You reached down and rubbed the head of his penis which made his throw his head back and moan obscenely. You realized how wound up he really was and quickly set a pace, stroking his length vigorously until he released. In minutes, he was prepared for another round. 

This time, you took him in your mouth and flicked your tongue around him. You undressed and started to finger yourself so you would be able to take him in this much larger form. It wasn’t long before he orgasmed again and you swallowed everything. Now you straddled his lap and sank down on his still rock hard length. You adjusted for a moment and then rolled your hips, drawing a loud moan from him which you caught in your mouth as you kissed him again.

This went on for hours until he finally seemed satisfied and fell asleep. You cleaned both of you up before getting a snack and then curling up against him to sleep for the night. When you awoke, your legs felt extremely weak and sore. You groaned as you stretched them out which caused the person behind you to stir. You flipped to the other side which brought you face to face with Loki, in his Asgardian form. 

His eyes slowly opened and then widened in shock. “Are you okay? I didn’t mean for this to happen. I’m so sorry,” he spit out frantically. You just grinned and looked right in his eyes, “I’m a little sore, but nothing else. Don’t try to solve problems by yourself ever again. We’re a couple, we’ll do things together.” He nodded and you used the keys that Thor had given you to release him. He quickly wrapped you in an embrace, grateful for someone who accepted his problems and helped him through them.


	17. Insecure (Thor x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor feels a bit insecure about his post-endgame body.

Laughter erupted from all around as Clint fell into the hole in the sand just as Nat had predicted when Peter decided to dig it. Clint feigned a mad face and chased the kid around the beach. Tony sat cross cross on the ground with Morgan in his lap while she made sand “shoes” for Pepper, who was stretched out on the edge of the blanket. Bruce sat under the umbrella chatting with Natasha. Thor was sitting on a lounge chair taking a quick nap while Loki read a book under the shade of a nearby tree. You, Steve, and Bucky were playing with a frisbee.

After Thanos snapped, those who survived had gone into a depression. Now that everyone (and I mean everyone because I’m sad enough already) was back, you were trying to cherish the time you spent with each other. So when Morgan said she wanted to go to the beach, Tony had invited everyone along. 

He had taken it really hard when Peter turned to dust, but he had fought those demons and worked to get him back. This was a similar experience to all the other survivors, and luckily, they were successful in reversing the tragedy. But Thor took the event harder than the rest, he lost his home, he lost his brother while he was still grieving the loss of his parents, and he lost you, his beloved girlfriend. Because of that, he let himself go and was pushed into a dark mental state. He pushed everyone out and it took a while for him to help in the last ditch effort to save everyone. Once you and his brother returned, he was able to battle with his guilt and grief and begin to heal.

“Watch out,” Steve yelled as Peter ran directly in the line of fire of the frisbee and got hit in the shoulder. He groaned and rubbed his arm. Clint laughed and spouted off something about karma. Peter gave a fake pout and announced, “I’m going in the water. There aren’t any flying objects there.” You giggled, “I’ll join you. It’s getting a bit too hot.” The other three men agreed and you all peeled away your clothes to reveal your bathing suits.

As you threw your shorts on your towel, you lightly teased Steve, “The American Flag, really?” He, already used to this type of ribbing, stood in the Captain America pose, feet shoulder length apart and hands on his waist, “Nothing wrong with being patriotic.” Bucky lightly punched his shoulder, “You’re it!”, and ran into the water. Steve chased after him with you, Clint, and Peter hot on his heels. You were all splashing and having fun in the ocean in seconds. 

“I missed this,” you turned toward Peter, “The ocean reminds me of home and spending time with all you is like being with family.” He agreed, “It’s nice to have a family.” 

Meanwhile, Thor had woken up from his nap to Morgan’s excited squeals. Her mother and her were playing with some toys near Peter’s ditch. He turned his gaze toward the ocean. “Enjoying the view Shakespeare,” Tony quipped, “Can’t blame you though. If Pepper was in that bikini, I wouldn’t be able to stop staring.” “Except for watching Morgan, right?” his wife responded facetiously. 

“Too bad she’s mine.” Tony dismissed Thor’s comment, knowing the two of you had a strong relationship and Thor wasn’t one to get too jealous. Bruce said something and almost immediately, Tony, Nat, Loki, and Thor were sucked into a lively conversation. 

But he couldn’t really concentrate because his eyes kept getting drawn over to the water. You were gorgeous all the time, but that bathing suit left so much skin exposed. He loved how the curves of your muscles were just visible, and how your hair glinted in the sun. Most of all, he loved the way you smiled and laughed as you played childish games with Peter and Bucky. 

Although he wasn’t normally a jealous person, he felt a little upset as he saw you enjoy yourself amongst the waves. You looked like you were having a blast. He wanted to run into the water, but he also still didn’t like being shirtless. He had lost some of the weight he put on just because he led a more active lifestyle with you and he drank less, but it wasn’t a drastic change. He definitely wasn’t training for any physical fights or going on any strict diets. And it hadn’t mattered. His friends were still his friends. You still loved him. Once he was able to pick himself out of the self-wallowing, his life wasn’t too different, but now, as he stood around the superheroes that might as well be swimsuit models, he couldn’t fight off the self-deprecating thoughts.

He thought about how you and Peter looked like an attractive couple especially when he picked you up bridal style, even if it was just to slam you back into the water. He thought about how you were happy with everyone else. When you walked up to the blanket and sat next to him, leaning against him to warm up, he couldn’t help it but to think that you weren’t really still in love with him. Maybe a little bit, but definitely not as much as before the snap.

At dinner, he didn’t eat much, trying to start the path to losing weight. You looked worriedly at him, but didn’t mention it. Everyone spent the evening around the fire, telling funny antidotes from the past and drinking before it was finally time to go to their respective bedrooms. Thor and you made your way to your shared room in Tony’s vacation house.

You pulled off the long sundress you had been wearing as a swimsuit cover up. You were a little tipsy as you smirked, “Whoops, I think I forgot to put on my underwear when I changed.” You spun to face Thor, “Guess I’ll get to the bath a little faster, care to join me?” You’d already peaked into the bathroom and the bath was huge. There were fancy imported bath salts, soaps, and other products everywhere. He made a hesitant expression and mumbled something about not needing one because he hadn’t gone in the water or played in the sand. You gave an exaggerated pout, “I’m too tired to wash myself.” Finally he agreed and stripped as you set up the bath. He was still a little nervous, most of the intimate time you’d spent together had been in the dark and there were new insecurities fresh in his mind. 

By the time he entered, you were relaxed in the side of the tub. He slid in the other side. Quickly, you moved in between his legs and pressed your chest to him as you nestled your head under his, “Did you enjoy the beach? Tomorrow you should come in the water. It’s not even cold here. I heard there’s a cove nearby that has good snorkeling. We should try that too, I’m sure Tony has stuff here somewhere.” He wrapped his arms around you and felt content. He wrinkled his nose, “your hair smells like seaweed. Let me was it.” 

You watched him sniff the different shampoos before choosing one and turned around to let him scrub your head. You closed your eyes and leaned into his touch. He couldn’t help but fondly look at your face. It was nice to be so calm after everything that had happened. He let you do the same and even moaned a bit as you massaged his scalp. Both of you took your time cleaning each other until your hands got all wrinkly and it was time to get out. 

Thor, in a bathrobe, was rifling through his suitcase for underwear when you called out, “Don’t think you can get away with not trying anything in the tub,” you giggled and leapt toward. He easily caught you and grinned at your display of affection. When you went to push him toward the bed, he gave a slightly doubtful look. Immediately, you stopped and stood up, “Um, I’m sorry. I already forced you in the bath even though you weren’t comfortable, and I shouldn’t of done that. I promise, I’m done. You don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to.” You slipped the shoulder of your robe back on and faced your stuff.

He hadn’t exactly been energetic today at the beach, so you assumed he must be tired or a little out of it today. Even though he was much better and almost everything was better, you knew he still had plenty of trauma to deal with. You’d done the best to help him with it, and even though that meant your relationship wasn’t exactly as it was before, you didn’t mind as long as you could be with him. Seeing your family die wasn’t exactly sometime you could just get over. You cursed yourself in your head as you tried to shake off your mix of embarrassment and guilt so you could get a goodnight’s sleep.

You didn’t see Thor’s shocked face directed at your back. He grabbed your arm and made you face him, “What?” You looked directly in his eyes, “I understand if you’d rather talk or just go to bed tonight. I don't want to make you do anything and I don’t want you to feel like you have to. I care about your mental wellbeing and I’m here for you no matter what you want to do. I love you.”

He took a minute to comprehend what you had said before he realized that you probably thought his apprehension about his body as not wanting to bathe or have sex with you. He pulled you into a passionate kiss and softly laid you on the bed. “I know I’m not as attractive as before. I didn’t know if you really wanted to...”

Now it was your turn to be surprised, “Thor, you’re still the most attractive person I’ve ever seen. Your eye may be a different color, but it still has the same intensity as before. That scar doesn’t stop you from having the most adorable facial expressions. Now that the long hair and beard have been brushed out, they’re so soft and I have to stop myself from running my fingers through them constantly. Despite all that, I didn’t marry you for your physique. You’re still the caring, loyal man I fell in love with. I’m lucky that you’re with me.” You cupped his face in your hand and watched him think about what you said. 

He smiled and kissed you, “What did I do to deserve you?” 

The rest of the night proved that it was a good thing Tony soundproofed each room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry for the longer break before this fic - I enjoyed my Labor Day Weekend and I Hope most of you got a chance to as well. Also, as school is starting up again and I’m a busy college student, my works probably won’t be updated as often or they might be shorter. I’ll do my best though!


	18. Theatrics (Bucky x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky misunderstands a situation between the reader and Clint.

“Anytime?” 

“Mmhm” you hummed in agreement over your cup of lemonade. “For some reason, I just have a natural talent for crying on command.” 

You and Clint were sitting on Tony’s balcony with your feet over the edge. The summer had been relatively disaster free so you were finally getting to know certain team members. You already knew Tony, who recruited you, and Steve really well because they were the first people you met, worked, and lived with. You’d fallen in love with Bucky the instant you met him, and after a week of flirting and reassuring him you wouldn’t be scared off by his past, you were a couple. That was months ago. Bruce and Peter were nice and they always explained their latest projects, which was fascinating so you spent quite a bit of time with them. 

On the other hand, you knew Clint and Natasha lived in the tower, but you never saw them. They were always away on missions or other SHIELD business. So when you finally got the chance to catch up with them, you took it. Which is what lead to this conversation. 

“Can I see it? I bet Nat can cry on command, but would never do it.”

You nodded. That woman was scary. She would definitely go for fear before she’d try to trick anyone into letting their guard down by giving her sympathy. “Sure.” 

You opened your eyes wider than normal to get the tears flowing and made your bottom lip tremble a little bit. “I can’t believe you would do this to me.” You spoke in a cracked voice full of emotion. “I just. I try so hard…” Your breath hitched. 

“Barton.”

You both jumped at the deep voice directly behind you, reflexively assuming defensive positions. You spun around just in time to see Bucky grab the front of Clint’s shirt and yank him around. His eyebrows were pulled together and his lips formed a thin line. He glared directly at Clint’s face. You saw his arm, the flesh one, twitch like he was going to take a swing at your teammate. 

“Bucky! No!” You yelled out and rushed toward him to grab his wrists. Once you touched him, he immediately dropped the aggressive body language. His first concern was always making sure you were safe, and he did his best to never scare or, even by accident, harm you. 

“But he…” Bucky gestured at your face. He had just come back from the grocery store with Steve when he heard your voice outside with his enhanced hearing. You sounded so broken. Before he knew what he was doing, he had thrown the bag on the table and was on the balcony. The sight of Clint grinning at your despair set him over the edge. 

I’m going to kill him. 

“He didn’t do anything. I’m fine.” You looked into his eyes and spoke with confidence. “I was showing him one of my acting skills - crying on command.”

Bucky released Clint, who stood there with his arms up. Having the most feared assassin of the century angry at you was enough to spook even the most cool-headed spies. “I really didn’t do anything. I swear.” 

Bucky glanced between the two of you and his expression became guilty. He knew you wouldn’t lie to him. 

“I’m so sorry Clint, I didn’t mean to-“

“-No problem man. I’d react the same way if I saw someone making someone I care about cry.” Clint made a dismissive gesture and made to leave. “I’m gonna help Steve with the food.” 

You suppressed a laugh knowing Clint’s ‘help’ was just stealing a bag of chips and escaping to the air vents. 

“Thanks for defending me.” You beamed up at Bucky.

“I shouldn’t have reacted that way. I’m-“

“-Don’t worry about it. Really. We should actually go help Steve though. Clint isn’t.” 

Bucky cracked a small smile at that. You reached for his metal hand and intertwined your fingers before moving toward the kitchen. He tensed for a second before relaxing. You saw his eyes light up at the gesture. You only hoped you could convey just how much he meant to you, and how much he was worth enough to get it through his head one day.


	19. Moody (Loki x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pregnant reader has an insecure mood swing.

Loki softly hummed as your fingers traced his collarbone. They made their way up, lightly caressing his neck and then running through his hair. “As much as I’d love to spend the day in bed with you dear, I must travel to the tower to assist with the avengers’ upcoming project,” he said calmly as he slowly sat up. After everyone had finally realized that the New York attack was not his fault, they had allowed him some freedom with the condition that he cooperated with SHIELD and adhered to any of their guidelines.

Usually he helped train any recruits who used magical powers and sometimes he would participate in missions. Although there was a mutual distrust between Loki and the avengers, he had definitely grown closer with each member and possibly even liked them. 

Loki made his way to your bathroom to take a shower and you made your way to the kitchen to whip up breakfast clad in an extra large T-Shirt and stretchy shorts. You grabbed the frying pan and started to make fried eggs. You popped some bacon on the griddle and two English muffins in the toaster. He was was just leaving the bedroom, prepared to leave for the day, as you finished the meal and made two plates for the both of you. You both ate and you kissed him on the cheek before he walked out the door. 

You also worked at SHIELD where you used your healing powers to assist the team during battles. You also helped with some logistics regarding uniforms, weaponry, etc. Recently, there had more days than normal where they hadn’t needed you. This was because you had been banned from going on any missions or partaking in any dangerous activities. Why? Because you were pregnant! 

When you had told Loki that you were pregnant with his child a couple months ago he had been overjoyed. He was also nervous about his heritage and his ability to be a father, but you always helped to console him when he became doubtful. As you cleaned the dishes, you smiled and put a hand to your stomach. You were a little more than three months and beginning to show. Once you finished, you went out to run some errands and complete the rest of your daily activities.

When you finally got home, Loki was waiting for you with dinner on the table. You greedily ate way more than usually to satisfy your large appetite. He chuckled and said, “I’m glad you enjoy my cooking so much love”. You laughed and said “the baby definitely does”. 

Because you were both tired, it wasn’t long until you started to get ready for bed. You took off your dress, one of the few items of clothing that still fit, and searched around for some PJ’s. While you were moving some clothes around, you saw some of your lingerie. “That definitely won’t fit me now” you thought and glanced over at the large hanging mirror. “I’m getting so fat,” you thought, sadly. 

Loki noticed you looking in the mirror and commented “wow the baby is getting big”. He was thinking about how wonderful it was to see the life inside you grow. You didn’t see it in the same way. 

You looked back at him with tears in your eyes. You couldn’t help it, you were hormonal and pregnant. You grabbed the night shirt and ran to the bathroom to change and finish getting ready. He was shocked. What happened? Were you in pain? 

He busted into the bathroom, concern evident on his features, “what’s wrong?” Still crying, you started mumbling, “first you thought I was eating too much and now you think I’m fat and you won’t think I’m attractive anymore. You won’t love me anymore and then you won’t want to raise a baby together.” 

He stood there, completely dumbfounded at your outburst. How could you possibly think he found you anything but the most beautiful woman he had ever seen? Had he been neglecting you lately? After a few seconds, he took a few steps forward and wrapped you in his arms. He leaned into your ear and murmured, “You are the most beautiful, strongest, most wonderful woman I’ve ever met. I am so lucky to have you in my life and so grateful for all the things you’re doing to give us a healthy child. I love you so much and there is no way I could ever possibly find you unattractive”. 

You started crying harder and Loki began to panic. You turned around and kissed him. He froze for a second and then returned it, surprised. “I love you too,” you replied, “these are happy tears, I promise”. He looked hard at you to confirm that you were, in fact, alright before leading you to the bed, “honey, why did you think I felt that way about you?” You looked away, embarrassed, “I don’t know. I was just feeling hormonal and insecure I guess. Sorry”. 

Loki just smiled. He would navigate a million hormone fueled mood swings to help you feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been traveling before school starts so that’s my excuse for the slow updates. Too bad I get carsick when I read or write in the car or I’d probably have been able to finish them sooner. Blame my inner ear if you need to blame something.


	20. Underwear (Steve x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve catches the reader in a compromising position with Clint. His reaction is unexpected.

“R-E-S-P-E-C-T, take care TCB.” Your socked feet glided easily over the tile floor of the kitchen as you belted along to the music into a spatula.

Clint joined in with a chorus of “sock it to me”s in his own microphone, a wooden spoon.

Your mission had gone spectacularly well so both of you were in good moods. After sleeping for most of it, Clint suggested cooking dinner with the fully stocked kitchen Tony had on this jet. You’d enthusiastically agreed: you loved cooking after missions. It was therapeutic.

Together, you’d made the best spaghetti you’d ever had. It may have just seemed that way because you were starving and in a good mood, but you chose to believe you could be a chef if you wanted.

Now you were just clearing and cleaning the dishes. The jet was minutes away from landing.

“Hey, that’s cold you jerk!” You exclaimed as Clint flicked some water in your direction. You grabbed the faucet and extended it to spray back at him.

“Stop it.” He held out his hands in front of his face, but you could still see a smile. It degraded into a full fledged water fight in a matter of moments.

You sat on the floor, panting, soaking wet, and out of breath from laughing. “Jeez, the time is freezing.” You hopped up to your feet. Then you realized why the tile was so cold on your butt - you weren’t wearing pants.

There was one itsy bitsy snafu during your mission and it involved getting your post-mission bags stolen. This left you and Clint without comfy clothes to change into after your battle with aliens. You were both covered in goop and quickly decided you’d rather be in your underwear than wear your disgusting uniforms for the entire flight.

“Wait? Did we land?”

“You’ve been at the Avengers Tower for approximately seven minutes already.” An automated voice helpfully informed you through the speaker system.

You smiled. You were excited to see your boyfriend again.

Speak of the devil.

You grabbed your dirty uniform off the table and spun around to see your boyfriend just entering the room. You didn’t even notice Clint’s eyes widen and his face pale.

“Steve!” You rushed up to him and leapt into his arms. You planted a kiss on his lips. “I missed you so much!” You kissed him again. “Also, it’s Clint’s fault you’re wet now.”

Steve chuckled. “I missed you too sweetheart. Any particular reason you decided to just hang out in the jet after landing?”

Clint gulped. Captain America has caught him panting and soaking wet in his underwear with his girlfriend. He silently prayed that the impact of the punch wouldn’t shatter his jaw.

“I didn’t realize we had landed.” Steve had a fond look in his eyes as he gazed into yours. He put you down to let you gather the rest of your things. Then he stepped toward Clint.

Clint flinched, But Steve had just extended a hand to help the archer off the floor. He was still in a good mood. Clint was confused. “Do I even want to know?” Steve gestures over Clint’s form.

“We definitely followed all mission protocols to the letter.” You cut in and winked. You were back with stuff in hand. You pulled at Steve’s shirt and flashed your best pleading look. He let you pull it off and put it on yourself. It was large enough to cover all of your torso.

“I need a shower.” You stated and raised an eyebrow suggestively, grabbing Steve’s hand in the process.

“Are you okay man?” Steve turned a concerned face toward Clint. “Usually you’d be making cracks about flirting in public by now.”

You considered that and nodded. “You weren’t hurt right? I thought we got looked over pretty thoroughly?”

“We aren’t wearing clothes because the aliens took them and we were out of breath because of a water fight and singing while doing the dishes. I wasn’t hitting on anyone.” Clint blurted out so fast the words strung together. He rose his hand in surrender.

“Does that mean you’re uninjured?” Steve asked.

“Yeah.”

“Alright. Take care of yourself.” Steve nodded at Clint before letting himself be pulled off for a shower.

Clint just stared in awe. Steve trusted you so completely. It was amazing. He hadn’t even felt the need to interrogate you about what happened, despite being in a clearly compromising situation. He’d never really seen many healthy relationships: his parents hadn’t set a good example and fellow spies weren’t exactly known for their abilities in long term relationships. The only thing that came close was Pepper and Tony, and they still had big fights about Ironman.

A smile crept across his face. _My family is happy. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I literally just realized that you need to hit rich text when you post a fic in order for italicized and bolded words to show. Sorry about that. Maybe someday I'll go back and fix the old ones, but for now it is what it is.


	21. Ready (Bucky x Reader)

“Mmm” You hummed into Bucky as your tongue explored his mouth. Your hands were slowly moving down from their spot on his chest, and he seemed equally enthusiastic if the movement of his right hand toward your chest was any indication. 

You’d just reached the edge of his waistband when all of a sudden, his face pulled back and his hand gently pushed against you. You could still feel the warmth and curbed the urge to whine. “Bucky?”

His face was expressionless, courtesy of years of spy training, but you knew him well enough to see the battle of lust versus concern crossing his features. You had an idea of why he’d never initiated intimacy or let you take it all the way, and it broke your heart. You knew he was terrified of hurting you because of all the years he spent as a weapon. You tried to show him that you were strong and resilient. You tried to show him that he would never hurt you. It was working but at a very slow pace.

The same reasons stood to prevent you from sleeping in the same bed as him. He didn’t want to hurt you during a nightmare. Either way, FRIDAY would inform you when he was having one, and you would help him with cuddles and reassurance. Then you would fall asleep in each other’s arms. 

Today, he had invited you to stay the night from the start. You’d gotten your hopes up for taking things further, but you respected his decision to stop. If he was too worried and tense, it wouldn’t be fun for either of you.

You sat on your haunches for a moment, regaining your breathing a bit. You gave him a reassuring smile before asking to use the shower. 

He still had a dash of insecurity on his features. “I’ll be right back.” You kissed him on the cheek. 

“I didn’t get a proper shower after my run this evening. I probably stink. Why would you let me get this far?” You joked and he smiled. The tension was gone. 

“Don’t steal all the sheets while I’m gone.” You disappeared into the bathroom connected to Bucky’s room. You had the urge to snoop around since you hadn’t been in here before, but you resisted it. Maybe you took a sneak peek, but there wasn’t anything interesting. There was plenty of space for your stuff though. You grinned at the thought of moving your stuff into his room. No more going back to your room for your morning routine.

Finally, you turned the shower head. Your mind drifted to daydreams of you and Bucky sharing a room. They devolved into some dirtier scenes. You might’ve been more worked up from the makeout session than you’d let on. Bucky wouldn’t mind if you took care of yourself in here, right? 

Bucky leaned back against the bed. He was feeling hot. He thought about that guy with the crooked nose who little Stevie had gotten into a bar fight with. He thought about when Clint drew a face on his stomach and walked around with no shirt on making it talk with a stupid voice. He thought about the blob aliens he’d fought last week. 

You never hesitated to pull his left hand into yours. You’d bring it up to cup your face or hold it in public or snuggle up underneath it. You constantly reassured him that you relished his touch and that you loved his prosthetic arm. 

Tony had rebuilt most of it to include the more average functions that came with everyday living. The arm was practically new and it was no longer solely a killing machine. Still, he was hesitant to put the metal against you. You were the best thing that’d ever happened to him. You accepted him wholeheartedly and helped him find himself in his darkest times. You weren’t fragile, but he couldn’t live with himself if he ever harmed you.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of a moan. It sounded like it was intentionally being muffled. A person without enhanced hearing wouldn’t have noticed. He shot to a sitting position for a second, before relaxing when he realized the noise wasn’t pained. Sometimes he had a hard time accepting he was safe, and he was very protective of the whole team, especially you.

There was another moan, slightly louder. He could hear your heavy breathing and unconsciously moved closer to the door. Your breathing sped up and you let a soft “God” out. 

Even ugly bar man, Clint’s tummy, and strange extraterrestrials weren’t saving him this time. He slowly opened the bathroom door. 

“Mind if I join?” His voice was husky and low. 

“Bucky?” Yours was breathy, but as you took in his appearance, you realized what he wanted. You stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. His expression fell, fearing rejection.

“I’d rather join you in the bed.” You gave a lopsided grin as you dried yourself off as little as you could get away with. You pushed him back into the room, face blushed pink from the steamy shower, the realization that he had heard you, or your current activity. 

You pushed him down on the bed. He could easily resist, but he fell back and let you climb on top. 

You kissed him deeply. “Do you want this?” You pulled back, momentarily distracted by his red lips, but ultimately asked the question.

In response, he kissed you again and slid his hands up your torso. 

“M’ ready”


	22. Indefinite End?

Hi, guys!! 

I hope you guys enjoyed the stories (kudos and comments always appreciated)! 

Anyway, some of you may have noticed that I update way less frequently now that I’m in school. Balancing being a full-time student along with my job, my internship, and my social life can get a bit overwhelming if you add writing to the list. Because of that, and because I have more ideas for my other two works, I’ve decided to hold off on Another Avengers Fanfiction Archive (Three) until I get a long enough break from school. 

I appreciate the support! Hmu with any requests you have in the meantime so I can hit the ground running with some fics once I’m good to go again!

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re looking for something else, I also have: 
> 
> Another Avengers Fanfiction Archive - A collection of unrelated oneshots between the reader and various marvel heroes. (The same format as this work with different stories.) 
> 
> Avengers Ships - Oneshots involving ships between established Marvel characters. Mostly Stony, Stucky, and Starker.
> 
> Avengers Family - Platonic oneshots with the Avengers acting as one large family. 
> 
> They’re all open for requests!


End file.
